The Misadventures Of A Master
by CrazyPerson1
Summary: Join Ash as he traverses the fair lands of Pokemon-land on an epic quest to save the princess from and evil dragon. Or not. Ash has always been a black sheep, but when tough times arrive, will he be the hero Kanto needs, or the one it deserves? (Hiatus until mid-winter 2016-2017)
1. Chapter 1

The Virtus was the smallest peninsular in the world. Surrounded by cliffs and stones, towering from the ocean depths, it was for little, other than the small town of Pallet. Pallet Town was a quiet town. Life in the town was simple. The children spent the day playing, and the adults spent their day watching them play. As they say, simple people, simple pleasures; after all, the town's population was mainly composed of families seeking to retire from the busy city life. Oh, and Professor Oak's assistants.

As such, the occasions, when Pallet Town was filled by an air of excitement, were rare. (Not that the townspeople minded; they found excitement almost intoxicating.) Sometimes, it was youngster Joey catching something other than a Rattata, sometimes it was a new family moving in, and sometimes it was the annual Pallet Harmony Festival. The Harmony Festival was quite similar to Thanksgiving Day. Except when the latter celebrated the peace between the Kalosian and Traditan colonists, and the Native Unovans, the Harmony Festival celebrated the union between man and 'mon.

As a matter of fact, today was the Harmony Festival. Well, the day before the festival to be precise. Lanterns hung above the alleyways (if one could call them such), Pidgey feeders being filled, children running around playing tag, despite their parents telling them not to…

Well, albeit the children were a bit too excited this particular year. Ben, a young trainer who'd left Pallet a year ago came back, postponing his last Gym Battle to come back for the festival. And, unsurprisingly, the children of Pallet flocked over to him, pestering him with questions. Well, except for Gary.

"… and when my Gyarados was hit with a Moon Blast, I was afraid that the super-effective move would knock out my Pokémon. But she pulled it through! Rising majestically after taking a hit, she blasted the Clefable with an almighty Dragon Rage!" Ben pumped his fist, smiling as he remembered the battle. The children were, of course, looking at him with starry eyes, and begged him to tell more. Ben actually relished in the attention; before starting his journey, he was a nobody. However, being a trainer gave him that extra bit of power, it made him feel like he'd accomplished something.

"Hmph, shows how much you know." Ben's exaggerated tale was interrupted by a snide voice. Ben's blood turned cold. Gary, the town's favourite boy. Being the grandson of the great Professor Oak, the boy was hailed as a future champion; Gary would do this and Gary would do that. Hell, it wasn't just the grouchy old men and scary old women; the children adored Gary, looked up to him for his knowledge of Pokémon and his 'coolness'. The boy was akin to a deity among the children. The boy had made his childhood miserable.

"What do you know, Gary?" Ben was sweating heavily. He had lost that particular battle because of Dragon Rage. However, there was no way he would let the kid mock him so easily again! Perhaps he could try to bluff his way out of this…

"Oh, I know a lot." Gary vainly flicked his hair, looking up at it, before turning his gaze to Ben, the corners of his lips angled in a smirk. "First of all, Gyarados, known as the atrocious Pokémon, is a Water and Flying type. Thus, a Fairy-type Moon Blast wouldn't do be super effective." Gary paused dramatically, wanting to make Ben's humiliation last as long as possible. He could already hear some children booing in the background.

"And secondly, Dragon Rage is an attack that uses dragonfire, making it useless against Fairy types, such as Clefable. So let me guess. You widdle Gwarados lost to a puny little Clefable, didn't it?" This prompted a laugh from the crowd of children, who started chanting "Loser" and "Shame". Ben ran away, tears forming in his eyes. That just caused the children to laugh more.

* * *

Meanwhile, the grown-ups were busy decorating the trees. Delia Ketchum and 'George' Green were no different. The two neighbours were best friends, despite being a sharp contrast to each other.

'George', or, if you prefer, Georgia was an energetic boisterous young woman. She grew up in a farm near Fuschia, and she quickly picked up the local traditions. So, despite the fact that she'd lived in Saffron City for much longer, studying and working there, she still acted like a stereotypical 'ranch girl', much to her daughter, Leaf's annoyance.

Delia Ketchum on the other hand… She was born in Viridian City, spending her youth like a typical valley girl before leaving on a journey. Confronted with the harshness of the world, she would have broken completely had it not been for one particular man. They first met near a river. She smiled, as she remembered how she was taking a bath, before seeing a man. She then quickly beat him up for being a pervert. But when a feral attacked Arbok attacked, he stepped in to defend her. The Arbok was powerful, but the battle ended when the man's Arcanine slammed the snake into a birch tree. Since then, they travelled together for a few more years, before he proposed to her. That was the happiest day of her life. Sure, their Wedding Day didn't go QUITE as planned, but they were happy together. Until one day, her husband vanished after leaving on a League mission, leaving her and their precious baby boy alone. Four years have passed since then, but she still desperately clung on to the hope, that one day, her beloved would return. Until then, she would just have to put down the men flirting with her. Woah! Distracted by her thoughts, she had accidently let a balloon float away. Eh, she had plenty anyways. And it's not like they were out of time either; they still had until tomorrow. Until then, they would be decorating their modest little town, and the children would play with each other.

Speaking of which, their two children seemed to be having fun… In their own twisted way. The children were playing a 'word chain'. There was only one rule; the rule said, quote, 'whoever loses admits that the other is clearly superior, and has to bow down. Oh, and take a flick to the forehead.'

Ash was frowning in concentration. Leaf had picked a good move, entering 'serenity'. This was the 5th word she'd entered that ended with 'y'. He had to think fast. That's it!

"Yellow!"

"Work" Leaf didn't even break a sweat.

"King."

"Gruesome."

"Egg."

"Geyser." Leaf almost seemed bored.

"Rabid." Ash was sweating nervously. He saw her smirk, that meant that she thought she would win with the next word.

"Deity." Hearing that word, Ash's jaws dropped anime-style. Of, the agony of a thousand boys! To think he'd lose to a girl!

Delia couldn't help but smile at the two. The two were just so competitive! And adorable! She couldn't wait for her grandchildren… However, the sight of another balloon floating away snapped her out of her fantasies. Can't blame her though; after all, people no matter what happens, people just can't part with pieces of their identity. In Delia's case, it was her love of cheesy romance movies.

However, the two children were close. Both were isolated from the rest of the children, banished from Gary's kingdom. Ash, for 'daring' to dream big in the presence of the Great Gary Oak, and Leaf, because she refused to give in to Gary's flirting. Oh, and the fact that she was a bookworm didn't help either. Thus, Leaf and Ash found a soul mate in each other. The two of them were like twins! Albeit ones with radically different personalities, but twins in all but blood nonetheless. And knowledge, and views on life, and interests…

* * *

"Hey, Delia!" Old Wendy practically shouted at Delia. The Harmony festival has officially started. Well, at least it should have; however, there was one big problem. "Call that old Oak man! We can't start the festival without his 'mons!"

Indeed, the Ranch Pokemon played an important role in the Festival. After all, like old Rubbert would have said, where there's one 'mon, there's another 'mon; but when there were a few dozen 'mons, there would be dozens more.

"Can't you see I'm busy here?" Delia answered, annoyed. She, due to owning a Restaurant, was tasked with supplying the food for the festival. At least part of it, anyways. And right now, she was busy setting dishes on the table.

"Then at least get your son to do it! The 'lil brat's full of energy!" Georgia, wait, 'George' shot back with an equally annoyed voice. She was getting thoroughly tired of the boy running around.

"You know what, that's a good idea." Delia paused for a minute, contemplating the idea. "Ashy dear!" She beckoned her 7 years old boy.

"Yes, Mom?" Ash rolled his eyes, sarcastically answering her and accenting the word 'Mom'. Delia Ketchum could barely stifle a laugh. She knew that her son hated that nickname, especially when it was used in public. But she thought that his ways of reacting to the nickname was adorable.

"Ash, could you please come to the Professor and tell him to hurry up with the Pokémon?" Ash was slightly surprised at the task. He was mostly embarrassed over his Mom using his nickname in front of Gary. The idiot wouldn't let him live this one down for sure!

"But why not ask Gary, Mom?" Upon hearing that, Delia's eyes gained a mischievous glint.

"Why dear, aren't you flattered that you were chosen for this important task? Chosen over Gary?" Delia whispered to her son. Delia always liked to tease her son. And she knew what made her little boy tick. And, just as she'd expected, Ash nodded vigorously and ran to the lab. While a part of her questioned her actions, her practical side won. The lab was only a short distance away, so what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

"Hell yeah, take that, Gary!" Ash thought to himself, pleased with being entrusted with this important task instead of Gary. Whistling a happy tune, he marched on, before tripping. Ouch. Standing up, Ash looked around and saw a little yellow mouse turn around. Ash gulped. Now, he certainly wasn't the most knowledgeable person about hands, but he did remember his Mom telling him about the three Golden Rules Of Life. The first- treat others how you want them to treat you. The second Rule was that he wasn't allowed to eat with the manners of a Snorlax that'd just gone out of hibernation. And lastly, DON'T EVER step on a Pikachu's tail. The tail was the only thing sacred to the 'Chu family aside from ketchup. And that was what he'd just done. Uh oh.

From a different dimension, a tall quadruped creature could only face palm with its 1000 arms. Well, if they can be called arms, but- Whoa there big fellow. I'm not saying anything- hey stop that, don't you use Judgement on me- AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

 _"Now that that's been dealt with, what shall I do about that? Oh, right."_

 _"Take that, and that and that, you little psychopathic idiot! Take your punishment! For The Mew blessed tail!"_ The little mouse shouted. Perhaps it had gotten a bit too battle frenzied. But that mattered naught; the boy had stepped on his tail. Sacrilege! Pikachu prepared one last Thundershock for a good measure, when suddenly, a pale blue shield appeared. The Pikachu could now only stare wide eyed, and the last thing it heard before fainting was _"Hadoken!"._

"Where am I?" Wait, what? His voice echoed around? Cool! Oh, so he could also float? What if- _"Welcome young one."_ \- came a voice that carried thousands of years' worth of wisdom. Seeing the little boy jump back in surprise, Arceus chuckled- hey, don't you use Judgement on me!

And finally, Ash looked up and saw a big white llama Pokémon (?) descend from a pillar of light. _"Young one, we've been awaiting you."_

 _"_ Wow, you speak!" Our little hero shouted with excitement. Perhaps a bit too much excitement to not notice the "we", but hey, blame a small kid, will you?

 _"I am Arceus."_ \- came a response, as if Ash hadn't said anything prior, unless a chuckle is considered a response- hey, hey, I've stopped, 'kay? Don't blast me with Judgement, please?

"Dear Arceus, how much aura did you give the poor kid? Spare the parent will you? " Came another voice. Little Ash looked around, before seeing a figure dressed in really awesome outfit will awesome gloves and an awesome cape and an- _"Is awesome the only thing in your head?"_ Arceus chuckled good-naturedly, Wait, chuckled? . . . AAARRGGHHH!

"What was that sound?" Asked little Ash, looking around, as, for the first time, he looked around with fear, instead of awe.

"I mean, come on, Arceus. We both know what an absurd amount of aura can do to an adept. Especially if he's a kid. The boy probably can't stand still. I'm sorry for his Mom." The figure said, snapping their finger, and a tree appeared next to him. Along with sunglasses and a glass of lemonade.

 _"Sacrifices must be made, Sir Aaron." Arceus replied sagely._ "Or you could have followed my advice and gave him Mew as his starter." Said the figure, now known as Sir Aaron. _"I told you, he's not ready yet…"_

"What was that sound?" Ash at this point screamed, tearing up in fear. Normally, when he was scared, his Mom would be there to comfort him. But there was no one here.

 _"Oh, that was the narrator's lament. Anyways, we've been waiting for young one. Tell me, what is your dream?"_ Answered Arceus kindly, secretly hoping that the boy wouldn't cry- it would be such a hassle then.

"Huh? My dream is to become the World's greatest Pokémon Master!"- said Ash, at this point having all but forgotten about his rather short-lived sorrow.

 _"But then, tell me, why do you desire to become a Pokémon Master?"_ Chuckled Arceus.

Upon hearing that, Sir Aaron could only face palm with his 1000- err, 2 hands.

"Why, that's simple. Because I want to be the best", like no one ever was, "and because that'll finally show Gary that I'm better than him!"- answered Ash nonchalantly, ignoring the narrator's scream.

"… Told you. He's not ready for that. Face it Arceus, he's a small kid. For someone who's supposed to be Omni knowledgeable, you should know better than to try and discuss philosophy with a kid. And before you try, you should also know that your Judgement doesn't work on me."- said Sir Aaron, with smirk.

 _"Damn it. Ah well, you'll get your mansion later. Anyways, young Ash, while your motives are questionable, you goal commendable. As you are now, you're not ready."_

"What?!" Ash was, at this point bristling with anger. How could someone say that to him?!

 _"You currently possess neither skill nor knowledge to deal with most problems. For instance, what if you and your Pokémon are injured and you can't get to a Pokémon Centre? Or how to cook for yourself and your Pokémon, how to care for them...Oh why am I bothering? It's simpler to show you what will happen if you leave unprepared"._

And then, right in front of the little boy countless images flashed. It was almost like watching a movie! Wait, is that how he eats? Yuck! Wait, how? What the? Umm… Wait a damn second.

"But how do I know it's true?" Said Ash skeptically, not quite believing what he saw.

" _Technically I created the universe, so I can do whatever I want, including seeing the future"_ Arceus replied with another chuckle. Wait, chuckle? …

 _"You need to prepare, young one. While skill comes with experience, you knowledge should be gained as soon as possible. I'm sure that old man"_ \- "Professor Oak"- _"yes, professor Oak would be glad to help you. As for the rudimentary skills, you could appeal to your mother for help."_

"But what does app-"

"It means that that you should ask her for help."- answered Sir Aaron, who was on the verge of bursting of laughter.

"Oh"- said Ash looking down.

"Oh, and expand your vocabulary while you're at it."

"Wha"-

 _"Basically he told you to learn more words."_

"Oh. Right. So, can I go back now, Mr. Arceus and Mr. Sir Aaron?"- said Ash, this time with determination.

"It's Sir Aaron, not Mr."-

 _"Yeah, yeah. *cough*, start training, Chosen One. You have a bright future ahead of you. Contact us when you're ready."_

 _"…"-_

 _"You'll know when the time comes. See you later. Oh, and don't tell anyone about this, got it?"_ Then, before Ash could protest, Arceus clicked his fingers and Ash vanished. Wait, clicked his fingers? …

* * *

"Ashy, get up. Come on…", "Wake up now, you idiot", as well as a few more phrases that his brain couldn't really register, were the first things he heard. He got up, holding a hand to his head, saying something about Goku, Hokaydos, hats and Judgements before collapsing again, head ringing and world spinning. A shout of "Wake up mister!" from his Mom, who had gone from worried sick to mad with rage –did I mention the Giratina-like eyes-, was all it took for Ash to comically sit straight with a military discipline. Unfortunately, he also hit his head on a shelf and, you guessed it, returned to the domain of unconsciousness.

"Ace."- _"Damn, you win again."_

"Hey, where am I?" –said Ash, his head still ringing.

 _"Oh, it's you. Back you go. Now, what about a game of chess?"_

* * *

"You're up! Honey, you have no idea how worried I've been! And you'd better explain how you got yourself so burned and injured on the path to the lab." Delia said, relieved. She was both surprised and worried when she heard that they'd found Ash like that. He's missed the festival, but hey!

Ash, blinking away his drowsiness, sat up. He started looking around. There was his desk, his books, his Snorlax doll, his Pikachu doll that was behind his Mom- hey, wait a second. He didn't have a Pikachu doll.

"Pika!" The little rodent coed, causing Delia to scratch its cheek, making it coo even more.

"Aww, it's so cute."- said Ash, before looking into its eyes. It's **crazy, pissed-off, battle-frenzied eyes.** "ARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"- screamed the boy and the mouse in unison.

* * *

 _"ARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"_ \- squeaked the Pikachu, running away, with round puppy eyes. Meanwhile, Ash grabbed a pillow and, with a fierce battle cry, jumped out of bed, and, despite his injuries, ran at the mouse, and got shocked off his feet. Delia winced, seeing her boy collapse.

Then he got up and charged again. Delia raised an eyebrow- this wasn't normal. And she would fight anyone who said otherwise. The again, who would say that a little injured boy attack a Pikachu with a pillow is normal? However, one of Pikachu's stray Thundershocks hit Delia, making her hair stand up. Noticing that, both combatants stopped and exchanged a look that said "Nice knowing you".

* * *

Two hours later, with Delia acting as a mediator (and her Giratina-like eyes a reminder of how they should NOT break their truce), the two sides made up. And it only took two hours, one pillow, a whole bottle of ketchup for Pikachu, and few bruises for Ash (that's why NEVER go fight a Pokémon yourself, no matter how harmless-looking). Right now, the Pikachu is sitting on a shelf, happily guzzling up ketchup, and snickering at our poor hero, who learned that his pride was not the only thing utterly broken/zapped to pieces. However, he didn't mind, as long as he could eat his Mom's delicious breakfast. Mmhh, apple pie, his favourite! But, then there was what Mr. Arceus said.

"Ash, why are you looking at me like that?" Delia was genuinely surprised. Normally, he gobbled down his food like a Snorlax after hibernation. But now, he just sat, picking at his food!

\- Nothing, Mom.

\- You know you can't lie to me, Ash. Tell me, what's the problem?

Well, it's all or nothing, right? "Mom, I realized that I'm not quite prepared for my journey. I don't know how, to look after Pokémon, how to treat their wounds; I don't even know how to treat my own wounds!" Said Ash, all in one breath. It wasn't hard to admit that in front of Mr. Arceus and Mr. Sir Aaron, but somehow, it took a world of effort to admit that to someone. Even to his own mother.

Delia could only sit, tearing up, thinking about how her baby boy grew up.

* * *

 _"See, I told you it would work."_ Said Arceus, looking triumphant. _"Who knows, perhaps he'll be a better Chosen One than you!"_

-Yeah right!

 _-See, even you agree!_

Sir Aaron was not amused. "Queen to E4. Checkmate." Sir Aaron finished with a smirk.

 _"… How did I lose again?"_

* * *

"So, you want me to teach you more about Pokémon." Said the Professor, his face emotionless. However, he was surprised. From what he knew, Ash was cocky (which was not unheard of for his age), somewhat self-centered and overly proud. It must have taken something big for him to realize that he's unprepared. If only Gary was the same. Ah well.

"Yes, sir." Replied Ash. He too tried to look serious, but his (not so good) façade hid his nervousness. After all, professor Oak was considered the world's most brilliant mind, having become champion at the age of 21- a record only recently broken by a young teenager in Sinnoh named Cynthia-, as well as having become a regional professor at the age of 25; a record that has yet to be broken. Why would THE professor Oak teach him?

"Please, just call me Samuel. You think you're not ready to head out with your current knowledge. I'm impressed; few people have the maturity to admit that. But you do understand that you'll have to give it your all? The lessons won't be easy." Said Oak. He, of course expected it. But he was too nervous to say anything. Taking a deep breath, Ash gave his answer.

"Yes, professor." Came the reply, short and clear, just the way the professor liked.

"Then I accept you as my sidekick- err, apprentice." Replied Oak. Ash's heart was racing. Yes, he had been accepted! - "Under two conditions." His heart sank. "The first condition is that you do your best."

-"Yes, professor. And what is the second condition?"

"The second condition is that you help me with the ranch. It'll do you good." Said Oak. "And lighten my work load." Thought the professor with a smile.

"Yes, profe-"

\- "Great! Now listen up, Ash. Pokémon are mysterious creatures; no one knows everything about them. They are an enigma really, just like the structure of the atom. There is still much we don't know about them. So, do you want to step into the unknown, to discover the mysteries of the world?" A fire burned in the professor's eyes. Not just any fire; it was a fire of the curiosity, the passion and the need to know. One could feel the drive behind it, invigorating them to seek, to learn…

"Professor. What is an "atomic structure", and why are your eyes on fire?" The only thing the professor could do was comically collapse to his side in a very anime-style.

* * *

The first few months of studying under Oak were difficult. His favourite weeks were the third and fourth ones, when he learned to heal Pokémon with herbs and berries. It was fun mashing berries. (And flinging them at a certain fat mouse).

Sure, Ash had to learn the typing table, but that wasn't what bothered him. He had to do maths! Why would he need maths anyways? And worst yet, the professor told him that they wouldn't continue on until he improved at it. Damn equations! Almost like an insult to injury, Mom would often come to the lab while he was studying. Unfortunately, the Pikachu came as well. It was difficult enough, but having a giggling rat next to him just made it harder! He was currently outside, at Oak's Ranch having a small break.

Frustrated, he tossed a rock… and somehow hit a Beedrill. And he knew like no one else what pissing off a Pokémon could do to one's health. Thus, he did the only sensible thing; he ran. Run Ash, run Ash! Meanwhile, the Beedrill sweat dropped; it's not like he would have hurt the boy anyways. A little Twinneedle to teach him humility, that's all.

* * *

Ash stopped, looking back. Well, at least he'd lost the Beedrill. Unfortunately, he's also gotten lost in process. So, he did what every sensible person would do; he ran further into the forest. He'd find the exit eventually, right? However, barely twenty meters into the forest, he heard a rustle in the bush. Wait, a rustle? That's weird; this part of the forest has been uninhabited ever since this section had burned down during a fire. Of course, birches have grown back on the barren field. However, the Pokémon avoided this part of the forest like a Plague. Yes, it must have been his restless imagination. It couldn't be a Pokémon, could it?

And then before he knew it, he walked into a small clearing. Despite it being empty, Ash couldn't shake off the feeling of unease creeping up on him. Deciding that it was just the paranoia he'd developed after living with a slightly psychopathic mouse for several months, Ash decided to move on. However, he soon realized that the clearing had indeed not been empty. Behind the rocks that laid on the sand, there was clearly someone breathing very shallowly. And- good grief, was that blood? Sickened by the stench of blood, Ash turned around and ran out of the clearing.

But, some why, having taken a few steps backward, he couldn't help but look back. The shallow breathing continued to come from behind the rocks. _Come on, go! It's dangerous! Why should you risk your life for something you don't even know?_ His conscience argued. But, somehow, he couldn't find it in him leave. _Come on, it's dangerous!_ But what if its hurt. What if I was hurt and no one came to help. It might be dangerous, but since it was granted life, it probably deserved it. _And so what, you have nothing to do with it. You're scared, you know you are. Quit playing the hero and turn back!_ What if someone hurt Mom, professor Oak?

Ice and fire, stone and water, brain and heart, conscience and feelings. His internal struggle was fierce.

* * *

But, some why, having taken a few steps backward, he couldn't help but look back. The sound continued to come off from the clearing. Come on, go! It's dangerous! Why should you risk your life for something you don't even know? His conscience argued. But, somehow, he couldn't find it in him leave. Come on, it's dangerous! But what if its hurt. What if I was hurt and no one came to help. It might be dangerous, but since it was granted life, it probably deserved it. And so what, you have nothing to do with it. You're scared, you know you are. Quit playing the hero and turn back! What if someone hurt Mom, professor Oak, or even Pikachu? Ice and fire, stone and water, brain and heart, conscience and feelings. His internal struggle was fierce.

He took a deep breath. While it seems that this stereotypical morale choice is easy, in reality, it wasn't simple. It wasn't a situation where he could blindly charge in without consequences. _It's dangerous!_ It's hurt! _Why should you care about some Pokemon that you don't know_? He took another breath. But suddenly it dawned on him: could he walk away, knowing that he left a Pokémon to die? The answer is no. He had to know, he had to make it through.

So, taking another deep breath to calm his nerves, Ash went back. Slowly creeping, back against the boulders, he moved further and further. It was an Absol, lying on the ground! But what would an Absol be doing here all of the sudden? Noticing him, the feline flung a RazorWind straight at Ash.

Diving to the side, the attack was just a narrow miss. That was close. Ash looked at the Absol. The attack seemed to have sapped its remaining strength; he could see the Dark Pulse she was charging dissipate in the wind. "Hey, I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to help, okay?" The Absol didn't reply, its flanks heaving, its breath becoming more and more sporadic. Its pelt was covered in cuts- dear Arceus, what could've made those slash marks? Good grief, it is dying!

It looked at Ash with mistrust and fear; in its current condition, even a Psychic-type could slay it. But there was something in those eyes. He couldn't quite figure it out, but that didn't matter; he needed treat the Absol, fast! Good news is, it couldn't attack him even if it wanted to. It, no, she, there was something about that piercing gaze that almost... characterized her. Brave, strong, proud, unyielding…

Considering the gravity of her injuries, he knew he couldn't heal her. But if she got a few Sitrus berries, maybe she would be able to make it through the night. But, Sitrus berries were out of season! Ash frowned not knowing what to do. He couldn't just let her die! Wait, he'd passed a few bushes earlier. Slowly, his frown turned into a smirk, and then into a grin. He knew just what to do.

* * *

There! All done. Five Cherri berries and about 30 Oran berries. He also picked some Clairantine stalks on the way, hoping that their pleasant smell would calm her. Clairantine stalks were notorious for their smell, capable of leaving even the most ferocious Gyarados calm, and at times almost docile! While he didn't know if the herb would sooth her, since the absol was likely from Johto, but it was worth a shot.

Now, to run back to the Absol. He turned to the clearing and sprinted back.

* * *

 _What was I thinking, attacking the Humans In Black by myself? I should have known I wouldn't stand a chance. It's a miracle that I've survived anyways. Luckily, I'd made it to the shrine of Mew. The other Pokémon won't hurt me here at least. Well, fellow 'mons, not humans._

 _Humans. Vile, disgusting, clumsy egotistical creatures that think they're the masters of the world. They don't realize how weak they are anyways. But the human that came here earlier was weaker. I could smell his hesitation, taste his fear. But yet, he came back after leaving. I cannot understand his actions. Elder said that humans are selfish creatures, seeking nothing but their own benefit. But the human came back. Sure, he fled afterwards, but… Ah well. Ylvetal will claim me by nightfall. I could try to amuse myself with something until then. I could try to sing. I've got time, and nothing to lose._

* * *

Ash, panting, stopped to gulp in air. He was almost there anyways. Might as well walk. However, at the distance of about 40 meters from the clearing. He stopped. There was a soft melodious sound flowing from the clearing! Ash ran back to the clearing and stood, mouth agape as he saw Absol sing, despite occasional bouts of coughing.

This song carried not the message of hopeless despair that one might expect from a dying creature. It was a melody that sung of the gentle spring breeze that caresses the blades of grass, the faraway lands, waiting to be explored. It told of the vast expansive skies, the joy of freedom, the beauty of nature! It told of stars, littering the night sky; it told of leaves that adorned the tree crowns. It was a song about the joy of life, both its exciting a peaceful aspects. Ash stood in a stupor, stunned by the simple, yet profound message of the song. There is but one life. Everything should be cherished, even what you seem to hate.

Like the Pikachu. He didn't like it, but, then again, he now couldn't imagine life without it. Ash stopped, thinking about it. Indeed, the mouse has become akin to a little brother to him. Their daily fights have become a sacred ritual. No, not it. Him.

Having stopped singing, the Absol turned her eyes to him. The look showed a lot; mistrust surprise… Snapped out of his trance, Ash set to work, mashing Oran and Cherri berries together on a nearby rock.

* * *

 _Klonk. Klonk. Klonk. She was, of course, surprised when the human came back. It just stood there, dumbfounded looking at her. Somehow, it reminded her of home. After all, that was what many males in her tribe did. But that didn't matter. The biggest surprise was that the human came back with berries! More precisely, Oran and Cherri Berries. And the human child was making a mixture that she'd seen her mother do countless times. Perhaps she was wrong about humans. Perhaps there was some good in them after all._

* * *

The sky has already darkened by the time Ash finished treating the Absol. She stood up again, looking proud and strong, ready to face down all challenges. Sure, the boy could see that the feline was trying to hide a pained wince, but her being able to walk was only a good sign. However…

"Shoot! I forgot! I'm lost! "Ash slapped himself in the face. How could he be so stupid as to forget that? Of course, he regretted nothing. He was able to save Absol, and seeing her in all of her magnificence was the most gratifying reward.

The Absol stood, cocking her head to the side, almost as if she were contemplating something. And soon, her frown turned into a smirk, which in turn became a grin.

Funny how things work out, don't they?

* * *

Ash was now standing in front of professor Oak, looking down. Absol had dropped him at the Ranch, where the professor found him.

"Ash! Where have you been? We've been looking for you all over the place! Your mother has been worried sick and…" Was all the professor could stutter before being interrupted.

"I know. And I'm sorry." Replied Ash, now finally looking into his mentor's eyes.

Later that evening, his Mom gave him an earful for his abrupt disappearance. He didn't mind. He saved a life and he learnt an important life lesson. She did send him to bed early, but it was natural that she was worried. Ash, also naturally, considering his young age, pouted, but his protest fell upon dead ears. He wanted to talk to Pikachu, but he supposed that it could wait until the next day.

* * *

"Hey Pikachu. Come here." Said Ash. He couldn't sleep the night before; his brain was busy cycling through countless scenarios of their 'Peace Treaty'. The said mouse however, did not respond. Ash signed; he, of course expected the mouse to be difficult, but not quite to this extent.

"I know you think you don't need to speak to me. You probably think I don't deserve it after what happened, don't you?"

And for the first time since starting this conversation, the mouse showed him attention. Only a slight glance, but a glance nonetheless.

"I just want to tell you something. I want to apologize to you. Not for simply stepping on your tail, not for hitting you several times with a pillow. " It was difficult for him to say. After all, he is a proud kid; but he truly hoped the mouse would forgive him. After the fiasco with Absol, he realized how precious life is. He realized that the mouse, after living with him for a few months, has become akin to a little brother. An annoying, pesky little brother, but also one he wouldn't trade for the world itself. Thus, he forced the following phrases out.

"I apologize instead for being childish and immature; I knew I was wrong, yet my pride forced me into fighting you time and time again." By now his eyes were getting damp. "You've become a little brother to me; an annoying little brother that loves ruining my life"- the Pikachu's cheeks were sparkling, and Ash chuckled despite himself- "but one that I love nonetheless."

The little mouse was at that point was sitting dumbfounded. What has that woman said to her son? Granted, she was kind and cooked well- really well, but her UNHOLY eyes when she was angry… They gave him shivers just by thinking about them. The boy was looking down; his eyes were covered by his cap. Why do humans wear that weird head piece, he could never understand. But mainly, he couldn't see the boy's eyes. Curious, Pikachu walked closer.

"Pika?" Pikachu cocked his head, with a puzzled look in its eyes. Ash looked down. Dear Mew, the brat had tears in his eyes! At that moment, Pikachu realized that the two had simply misunderstood each other. By focusing too much on their worst (and ironically most noticeable) traits, they forgot to look deep inside each other.

"So, Pikachu, can we'be friends now, right?" Said, no, rasped Ash; dear Mew, he really was crying! Pikachu, somewhat taken aback at the question, took a moment to pause. He knew that the boy was not particularly loved by the other kids who would often call him names. And they were his friends. Is that want Ash wanted? However, looking into the boy's eyes, he saw nothing but unconditional love and trust.

"Pika!"

"Really? Great!" Oh, Pikachu?" Said Ash, his tears drying up and his eyes gained a glint. Pikachu failed to notice it and moved closer.

"Tag. You're it!" Shouted Ash, running away, for the first time in months feeling happy; after his "apprenticeship" under professor Oak began, the other children started avoiding him like a plague. However, now he found a new friend. It almost seemed like a curtain has been lifted over his soul; and he ran, grinning, looking back and seeing the Pikachu quickly catching up, looking dignified, but happy.

* * *

 **And then they ran into the sunset and lived happily ever after. Just kidding. Or not. Queue sinister evil laugh. Any ways, this is the second chapter. I'm not sure if the chapter was overall rushed or not. So please review and tell me, what you like about the story, and what you hate about it.**

 **Big thanks to XelYel and St Elmo's Fire for reviewing.**

 **Oh, and in case you guys didn't know, the birch tree represents renewal in the Celtic mythology, due to the fact that everytime that a forest would burn down, birches were generally the first trees to grow back up. And as for the snake (Arbok), then it's also the symbol of renewal; albeit because of its ability to shed its skin.**


	2. Chapter 2

One year has passed since Ash came to the Professor, asking to be taught. He has learnt a lot. His education had gone up to the level of the 3th grade- an impressive feat for one his age. Even more impressive, he's managed to learn about at least 213 Pokémon. Strangely enough though, he still has the mentality of a little kid. He was still a kid that dreamed big. His eyes still filled with hope towards the future. However, the biggest change about, him was his friendship with his Pikachu (often prompting other kids to pout in jealousy); the two were inseparable. They ate together, studied together, played together, and listened to Delia's scolding together.

Their frequent walks in the forest made the local Pokémon accustomed to the pair. However, one particular event warmed up the majority of the Pokémon to Ash and Pikachu. Ash could still remember that week…

* * *

"Pikachu, you see those mushrooms?" Ash and Pikachu were out for their daily walk in the forest. The forest's inhabitants were still wary of the duo, but at least they didn't attack outright. That was a good sign.

"Pika." The little mouse nodded. During their walks, Ash would often tell Pikachu some things. Sometimes, it was his problems with Gary, other times Ash would lecture Pikachu about different herbs and their usage. Today was one of those days, Pikachu smiled; after all, it meant that his brother had a good day.

"They belong to the family of the _Contraveno Minora_ family. They are often called 'White Caps' due to their colour. Their juices are amazing natural anti-toxins. Too bad that they only grow in small quantities during autumn." Ash signed, looking at the little mushroom. These little guys were much better than Pecha Berries. If only humans knew how to grow this amazing _Agaricum_ … Ironically, this mushrooms are from the same family as the infamous _Inficio Minora_ , a highly poisonous mushroom. Legend says that the two mushrooms were one; however, by the end of the ideological Civil War in Unova, just as the great Dragon had split in two, so has the mushroom. They aren't called 'Black Caps' for nothing.

However, suddenly, Pikachu's ears perked up. "What is it, buddy?" Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulders and began sniffing on the forest floor restlessly. Ash was confused; his mouse friend had never acted this way before. However, judging by how the mouse was basically bouncing, pointing to their left side, Ash could tell that his friend wanted him to go there. Fair enough, but… Woah!

Pikachu face palmed, flinching every time that that Ash hit a rock on his little 'trip' down a slope.

* * *

"Ow, my head!" Ash stood up, before seeing about a dozen Rattata glare at him. "Erm, sorry to have disturbed your peace, heh heh" Ash laughed nervously, stepping back. However, he couldn't trick the little rats.

Ferociously snarling, a Raticate stepped out and tried to use Hyper Fang on Ash. Key word- tried. Instead of meeting soft human flesh, Ratticate tasted Pikachu's Iron tail, sending him back. Cheeks sparking furiously, the little mouse gave a bloodcurdling howl, causing the Rattata to stop. The Ratticate, enraged that a puny little mouse DARED hit him, charged forward with a Flame Wheel. And he quickly learned an important lesson: you do NOT mess with Pikachu, lest thou seek to taste a Thunderbolt.

So, after a few minutes of 'diplomacy', which involved Pikachu interrogating the Raticate and using Thunder every time the rat refused to talk, Pikachu nodded and ran over to the tree stump, motioning Ash to follow him. Ash started hesitantly walking, wary of the Rattata staring at him, before mustering the courage to finally go to the tree stump. To his slight surprise, he saw a small Rattata. However, it didn't look very well. Think Ash, think. The rat is running a light fever; however, its tail was uncurled. Ash was somewhat surprised by that; when Rattata get sick, their tail curl up even further. Wait a second. He remembered the professor telling him about what happens when a Pokémon eats a Black Cap. Their bodies heat to a critical temperature, and they begin to behave radically different, compared to how they usually behave when they're sick. But Rattata's running a light fever, not a heavy one. Damn it!

* * *

Ash spent the next few days doing research on unusual illnesses, but his efforts proved to be fruitless. Accepting defeat, Ash managed to convince the Rattata family to let him bring the patient to the lab, where Professor Oak started examining it. Of course, the entire Rattata family sat climbed up the window and stared at the Professor, but that didn't creep him out. As opposed to one of his assistants.

"That rats are creeping me out!" Samantha screamed. The rats with their round beady eyes were staring right at her soul.

"Don't worry, Sam. Just think of Jack." Daniel, usually called assistant Number 2, loved teasing Samantha. His little sister might be better at genetics and aerodynamics than him, but sure as hell knew how to get under her skin. Teasing the proud woman about her boyfriend was one way.

Samantha turned away from him with a huff and proceeded to run a little test on their latest Pokedex model. However, the Rattata continued to stare at her. The little bloodthirsty creatures, their beady little eyes and sharp fangs… They just stood there, staring and staring at her. That's it, she needed a break. "Leaf, tell the professor that I'm taking a coffee break!"

"Okay." Samantha always liked the girl. She was knowledgeable and didn't shy away from scientific magazines, something that Ash avoided at all costs. Moreover, she was proud and didn't shamelessly flaunt her body despite her natural looks, unlike SOME girls (cough, cough- Garry's posse of cheerleaders). That, and the girl had spirit, she really did. After all, the girl practically demanded (with round little puppy eyes) to be allowed to stay and help at the lab after learning that her friend studied under professor Oak. Since then, the girl had been of great help. She didn't possess the knowledge to directly help them with research, but she enjoyed helping them with little tasks, like grooming Pokémon, or finding particular books in professor Oak's maze if a library.

"Erm, Professor?" Leaf, being a curious girl, asked the professor about why the Rattata were hanging from the window, staring at everyone in the lab.

At that moment, the whole of Pallet could hear a terrified shriek from the lab.

* * *

"Professor, so what's wrong with Rattata?" Ash's eyes were clouded with worry. And Oak's grim face didn't help alleviate his worries either.

"Well, you see, Ash, it seems that the Rattata has the Deplorus Genome. This is a rare genetic anomaly which causes a Pokémon's body to secrete a sporadic amount of Parathyroid hormones. The Parathyroid hormones increase the amount of Ca2 in the body. Unfortunately, this means that the blood has an abnormal amount of Calcium, which not only weakens bones, but also creates kidney stones." The Professor answered wearily. The past few days of studying the little rodent without a break had taken its toll on him.

Upon hearing the news, Ash's heart sank. That meant only one thing. The kidney stones interrupted the blood flow, making the Rattata use its subsidiary heart. All Pokémon had one, some less developed then others. The subsidiary heart served three purposes: to allow some Pokémon to use Belly Drum, it allowed a critically injured Pokémon to live longer, and it regulated energy levels during evolution. Though the third function was still being argued over, that didn't matter. After all, the Rattata had spent at least a week in this condition. That meant that the little rodent only had one week left to live.

"Pika Pi." Pikachu tried to comfort Ash, sensing sadness and anger.

"I'm fine Pikachu. I just need some time alone." Ash said, tearing up and running out of the lab.

Pikachu was about to run after him, but professor Oak stopped him. "Let him be. He needs time to accept the truth."

All that Pikachu could do, was stare at the door.

* * *

"Damn it!" Ash practically screamed. The boy had been crying and punching a tree in denial for quite some time now. Exhausted, he collapsed. Damn it! The Rattata would die because he didn't figure this out earlier! If only he knew a little bit more, if only… Ash lied, weeping. In his miserable self-loathing state he was a horrible wreck. Suddenly, he heard a sound. Something was crying!

Blinking away his tears, he ran to the direction of the sound, soon reaching a roaring river, and spotted a small Teddiursa and a Meowth on a rock. The Teddiursa was crying. The Meowth was trying to keep his cool, but Ash could sense the cat's panic. Ash didn't know how he would save them, but he would damn himself if he didn't try. So, without thinking, our hero tried to wade through the river. But to no avail; he slipped, but managed to barely cling on a rock. (because the plot demands so, that's why)

* * *

 _"Really?"_

"Well, what did you think would happen, Arceus?"

 _"I just – urgh, forget it." Arceus turned away, huffing._

Sir Aaron just smirked and snapped his finger, whistling innocently.

* * *

Gathering every ounce of his strength, Ash managed to pull himself onto the rock (miraculously because he didn't slip). Taking a moment to rest, he hopped from one stone to another. Oh hey! There is a branch clogged between those rocks! Strange, he could have sworn it wasn't there before. But now wasn't the time to question his luck. Instead, Ash grabbed the branch and held it over to the Meowth. Instantly realizing what the boy wanted, Meowth grabbed the Teddiursa and started carefully walking to the other side. That was strange; few Meowth were proficient at walking on their hind legs.

A few minutes later, the three were on the other side of the river, comically panting. Patting the Teddiursa on the head and telling the Meowth to be more careful, Ash sent the two off. A strange sensation washed over him. It was a nice, warming sensation, but he couldn't quite identify what his feeling. Ah well, it didn't matter, since he managed to save someone.

But, turning his gaze to the sky, Ash made a promise. He would study more; that way, he would possess the knowledge to help any Pokémon that needed assistance.

* * *

The rodent's family was shocked and angry when they learned of it, but they eventually accepted it. The duo would come and play with the dying Rattata every day until its departure.

"You know, I've always wanted to travel to Johto." Rattata said, dreamily gazing at the clouds.

"Why?" Pikachu found the fellow rodent an interesting interlocutor. Most people would enter a period of denial upon learning about their imminent departure. But not this little guy. He, instead wanted to learn more about the world, learn about the Faraway places that he wouldn't be able to visit.

"An Absol passed by. She told of her homeland; the breathtaking scenery, the Pokémon and their traditions… I want to see all of it!" The little mouse squeaked, eyes shining.

* * *

The little Rattata passed away next week. The little Rattata was liked by most Pokémon . He was naïve and curious. The entire forest mourned his passing. However, to the general surprise, the boy mourned alongside his Pikachu. That went against everything they were taught about humans, about their selfishness and ignorance. And thus, Ash and Pikachu earned the trust of the local Pokémon.

The Rattata no longer steal from the town as a sign of respect to the duo, the Pidgey and the occasional Starly visit the town a lot more often… And the Beedrill, well, they still chased the everyone away from their hives.

As for the rest of the town, little else has changed. The town was still a quiet isolated little community, bound by traditions. Except nobody said traditions can't be started. Due to the large amount of flying types that reside in the forests near Pallet Town, (and now practically inside Pallet, thanks to a certain young man) Leaf and Daisy, the niece of professor Oak would give performances, coordinated with Pidgeys' and Stalies' singing. Ash played a crucial role in these performances. He alone could see the tiny difference in the birds' personalities and voices, allowing them to create entire 'orchestras' with nothing but Leaf's violin, Daisy's clarinet and a flock of Pidgeys.

Their little performances have become quite popular. The Kanto Times has even written about it in one of their headlines. Though thank Arceus that Pallet hasn't become a tourist attraction. That would make Wendy complain about how "everything was better" in her days. Well, complain more anyways. After all, professor Oak once said: "The day that Wendy stops talking about how everything was better in her days is the day that youngster Joey catches something other than a Rattata or a Caterpie. And when he wouldn't trade said Caterpie for a new Rattata."

Gary has, unsurprisingly, declined his grandfather's offer to study at the lab, saying that only nerds study all day, while true winners do it on the fly. Oh the naivety of the young…

 _"Catch me if you can!"_ Shouted Squirtle, chasing after Bulbasaur. This batch of starters was supposed to be given to the group of trainers leaving in April. However, the Rocket Lab has decided to sponsor them.

The Rocket Corporation has only opened up recently, but they have quickly gained the approval of thousands of Kantonese citizens for their revolutionary products. Of course, the League was originally worried about the corporation's position on the market- they had a monopoly on many highly demanded products. However, it quickly turned out that the League's fears were misplaced, and now the corporation plays a major role in the life of the Kantonese people. Since Gym Leader Giovannie became the corporation's chief executive, the corporation has gained even more power, and has even gained the right to sponsor trainers; the right, formerly reserved purely for Silph Co. and Professor Oak. Not that that mattered, but it did mean that 3 starters were left without trainers. And, due to strict League regulations, the three could not be starters for the next 'set' of trainers. And so, professor Oak and his assistants, namely Ash and Leaf, had to take care of them.

"Damn it." Said Leaf, drawing out a short straw. That meant that this time, it was her turn to scrub the Squirtle's shell. Unfortunately, this particular Squirtle has taken a shine to Gary. Like trainer- err, future trainer, like Pokémon. Stubborn, arrogant, proud, border-line narcissistic… That wasn't even half of the turtle's fault. The only ones who could keep them in line were Ash and Pikachu. It took one Thunderbolt to teach the Squirtle to not mess with the duo. Leaf, on the other hand… She was not looking forward to her job. Luckily, she Ash was taking the Bulbasaur away, so that left only the Squirtle. Well, at least she won't have to wash again, right? Or not, considering the bacteria in a Water-types, well, water.

" _Let me go this instant, right now! Did you hear me, punk?"-_ Shouted the Squirtle. Not that anyone heard anything other than the turtle repeating its name in outrage. Leaf, already used to this, carried the Squirtle anyways, before- "Squirtle, Water Gun!"

Ok, that was definitely Gary. "Oh man, look at your face now, it's hilarious! " Gary said, laughing and giving the Squirtle a Hi-Five.

You do not mess with an angry woman if you value your life. Especially is you'd just doused her with water. Gary, the naïve little fool playing the cool-guy did not get that. Upon seeing that, everyone, comically edged further from the two. Or, in the case of Ash and Pikachu, the two ran straight out of the lab. They still remembered Leaf after that one occasion when they accidently shocked her while training. That was the second scariest thing in the world. Delia's Giratina-like eyes would always rank first.

* * *

"Hey guys." Said Ash in his trademark greeting to the ranch Pokémon. Upon seeing several of them cock their head, he told them of what happened. There were many chuckles in the crowd of Pokémon. Wait, did I say chuckle… Hey, don't do it Arceus, I'm not in your dimension.

Ash, having been helped the professor at his Ranch for over a year, he has learned the quirks of each Pokémon's character, the little things that made them shine out. And thus, he could easily see Feather skulk; The Pidgeot was normally happy and energetic. Ash frowned for a second, before finally realizing. Her eggs were about to hatch! Normally, that would be the best news for a Pokémon; however this is not the case. The professor has managed to convince the trainer to leave his Pidgeot at the Ranch. But ONLY until the eggs hatched. The League season would start after two months, so it was natural that the trainer would want one of his strongest Pokémon for his last Gym Badge. So, Feather would have to leave her babies as soon as they hatched. Of course, since there were many Flying-types, so their survival was almost guaranteed, but taking away a mother's children is like taking pieces of her.

"You're worried about your babies, right?" Ash finally decided to ask her directly. Upon hearing that, even Pikachu stopped playing. Feather could only coo in sadness, occasionally chirping as if to show that she'd accepted it.

"You know, Feather, your trainer is a very lucky guy. You're so loyal to him, that you chose him over your own children. Yet the guy can't even DELAY his goal for you. What kind of trainer is he?!" Ash at this point was outraged. The egotistical moron that-

" _He's a great trainer. He might be a bit self-centered, but he's shown that he would walk lengths for us. And we will do nothing less in return."_

Ash, of course, couldn't understand that. However, having been around Feather enough, he could see by way she squawked and flapped her wings and guess the general meaning of her phrase. And-

"That's right, run Gary, run while you can!"

Poor, poor Gary. While he had it coming, neither Ash nor Pikachu would accurse even their worst enemies to that cruel fate. Gary, face pale and sporting a nice bruise- damn that girl can punch- , ran out of the lab as if he'd seen a ghost. Or Delia's Giratina-like eyes. Or Leaf's rage. Probably the latter.

Leaf, however, wasn't done. The usually kind and gentle girl now wore a look of pure rage and flung Squirtle straight at Gary like one would throw a Frisbee. Ouch.

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other, then back at Gary. And then they laughed. And the group of Pokémon laughed with them.

* * *

 **Please rate and review**


	3. Chapter 3

It was 6 in the morning. Everyone in the quiet Town of Pallet was asleep, and the unusual duo of the town Ash Ketchum and his best friend, Pikachu, were no different. Well, except the radiant smile on the boy's face. He was dreaming. Unsurprisingly, he was dreaming about his journey, about how he would become the best. And, ironically, as if fate wanted to give him a wakeup call, Pikachu woke. The little mouse tried to return to the blissful land of slumber, but to no avail. Finally deciding to wake up, he saw Ash still sleeping. Why should he sleep when the little mouse couldn't? The entire neighbourhood woke up to a not- so-quiet scream of a boy.

Ash's tutelage under professor Oak continued. He's gotten far, being capable of answering almost any question on most species in between Kanto and Sinnoh. However, he still had a lot to learn. So, time to time to go to the lab. Well, after dealing with a specific little Pokémon.

Pikachu gulped.

* * *

It was 7 o'clock, the time when the professor would usually welcome his student with open arms and a pile of books. However, this day turned out to be different.

Ash came to the lab to find it in a mess. Well, in a bigger mess than usual. Papers were lying on the floor, chairs were upturned, and the cupboard no longer had any coffee. And most assistants fell asleep in their work. And professor Oak was, well, half-asleep and mumbling something about "the revolution" and "blood and iron" and "Ponytas".

"Hey, Pi, mind waking up everyone for me?" said Ash, a mischievous glint in his eyes. The mouse's eyes mirrored his future trainer's, and with a fierce battle cry (" _Wake up in the name of the Giant Jigglypuff and the Holy Ketchup!_ "), he unleashed a weak Discharge, jolting everyone awake. Except Ash, who collapsed, paralyzed, mumbling something about Beautiflys and Ponytas and lush green lands.

* * *

Turns out, professor Oak was preparing to go to a meeting with the head professors of Hoenn and Sinnoh, and he intended to take (or drag, if he had to) Ash along. Normally, the boy would have been excited at meeting such knowledgeable people. However, this time, he would have to wear formal clothes. And we all know what that means.

"You get to wear a tuxedo!" Leaf shouted in glee, knowing that her hour of revenge would come soon.

"No, no and no!" Ash shouted, running away.

"Oh, but you have to." Replied Leaf, in a sweet and innocent voice. And the eyes of a Sharpedo that was about to catch its unlucky meal.

Soon enough, the poor boy was cornered. "Um, Leaf, Aide Number 2 and Aide Number3, I'm sure we can talk this out."

The following reply killed the boy's hope of bluffing his way out. "No, we can't. And they're Daniel and Rodney!"

"Jackson and McKay?" Ash gulped.

"Nope. But close enough."

Saying that Ash looked ridiculous didn't do it justice. His hair looked like it has licked back by a Lickitung, the costume was a size too large for him, and his face- Arceus, his face! His resigned look, drooping head and ridiculous hair, which was usually an untamable raven mess. The Aides were either laughing their, err, heads off, or they were miserably failing at trying to not laugh. Leaf in particular had her face red from holding back her laughter. Serves her right for defying fate!

The Pikachu however… The poor thing was laughing so hard that it almost choked. Seeing that, and remembering how the mouse did nothing while he was being cornered, Ash finally showed a smirk. As well as some demon-eyes. Which was the third most horrifying thing the Professor had seen, behind Delia's Giratina-like eyes, and a pissed-off Leaf. Check that, the fourth most terrifying thing. He did have a wife, after all. The mouse, finally realizing what was about to happen, shot up, and with a panicked cry of "Pika" tried to run away. But there was no running from Ash. Such is life, Pikachu, such is life.

And when Ash came out of the toilet again (he'd run there with the mouse), he wore a triumphant face and a slightly (not really) charred and shredded tuxedo. And the tie was at a weird angle. The Pikachu, however… The little mouse came out with his ears and tail drooped, in a matching costume- hang on, in a costume that used to match. Pikachu's costume practically burned, while Ash's was more scratched.

* * *

 _"How are you so good at betting?"_

"I have my ways, Arceus, I have my ways."

* * *

Anyways, after a few hours, Ash and Pikachu were allowed to go without a costume. The reason was simple. The professor held responsibility for the lives of his assistants and unofficial assistant, and having them die of laughter was not something he wanted on his hands. So, one quick flight later, the two arrived in Kalos. More precisely, Lumiose City.

"Wow, buddy, this is so awesome!" Ash shouted, while excitedly running ahead. He has never been to a major city before, and Lumiose City was considered one of the greatest cities in the world. So, unsurprisingly, the boy and his Pikachu were ecstatic, their eyes filled with awe and wonder at the architecture.

The Professor could only shake his head in his amusement. He'd forgotten the excitement of the youth, when anything is a source of wonder and inspiration. Then again, he had hardly any right to do it himself. His excitement at seeing professor Sycamore's breakthrough made him run around inwardly around like a child in a candy store. However, the boy ran around the corner.

"Wait, Ash!" The Professor, despite his age, ran after the boy, and to his surprise, saw him and Pikachu battling a group of alley Pokémon with another boy and his Ralts. The Feeling Pokémon is one of the most intelligent species. Their line is marked by their psychic prowess and unwavering loyalty to their trainers. But, considering how rare they were in Kalos, he could only assume that this boy is from another region. But then, another thing caught his attention; the boy was small, around Ash's age, yet he already had a Pokémon. And clearly it was his Pokémon; the two were so in-sync, just like his student and his Pikachu, thought Oak with a touch of pride. The two were holding their ground, to Oak's surprise. To his further surprise, another boy joined the fight with his Torchic. This boy too was under aged for a trainer. And with the addition of the Torchic, the boys quickly won the fight. Now, to his surprise he saw a trio of Eevee behind the retreating alley Pokémon.

* * *

"Okay, Arceus, I get that the readers want them to have an Eevee. But this is too much." Sir Aaron said to Arceus, scolding the Creator of the Universe like one would scold a puppy.

 _"Wait, what readers?"_ Arceus, on the other hand refused to play along with Sir Aaron and look like a puppy. He did however ask the question in puzzlement.

"Never mind." Sir Aaron said, face palming. "But still, don't you think it's a bit too "coincidental"?" Asked the Aura Guardian, pausing just long enough to make air quotes.

 _"No. I believe he is ready for this."_ Said Arceus, somehow managing to make the phrase sound dramatic.

At that, Sir Aaron just face palmed. Again.

* * *

"Professor! These three are injured!" Shouted Ash, having finally noticed his mentor. His eyes were clouded with worry- same as the two other boys, but hey, you can hardly blame them.

"We should get them to a Pokémon Center." Said the boy with the Ralts. The boy wore a dark grey T-shirt with red decorations, forming a dark "Y".

"No, we should bring them to the Sycamore lab. It's much closer." The third boy said, pointing at a 3 stories high building, before grabbing one of the Eevee and running to the Lab.

Ash and the other boy shared a look and then ran after him, stopping only to grab the remaining Eevee.

The poor Professor could only groan. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure blur by- and by the reflexes, developed after years of travelling across some of the world's most dangerous places, he sidestepped. Except his age had finally caught up to him.

"Hey, wait up, Brendan!"

Oomph.

* * *

"Hey, do you think are they going to be alright?" Asked the boy with the Ralts. He was standing outside of the "recovery" room, watching a woman with a lab coat treat the trio.

"I hope so. Hey, where do you think the guy with the blue jacket went?" Said Ash, trying to lighten up the mood. Even the Pikachu was looking worried, muttering occasional "Pika"s.

-The one with the Torchic?

-Yep, that one.

-Dunno.

"Hey, you know, I've never gotten your name." Said Ash, watching as the Eevee that the kid with a Torchic brought stood up. Before collapsing again in pain.

"Oh, I must have forgotten. I'm Brendan. And this," Said the ki- Brendan, pointing down at his Ralts, "is Decus." He looked in worry as the Eevee cried out in pain and the woman trying to get it to calm down.

"My name is Ash. And this is my partner Pikachu." Said Ash. Why did the phrase seem like it was too used?

"Oh you don't need to worry. Sophie does her job marvelously." Rang a voice from the stairs. The two boys and their Pokémon turned around, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"I am professor Sycamore. My student, Xavier, told me what happened." So that must be his name. Oh, there he is, standing next to the professor, with a slightly taller boy.

Xavier had black hair. Unlike Ash's, his hair looked a lot more "normal"; Hell, Ash didn't need gel to make his hair spiky! He also wore a blue jacket with white stripes. He also wore a red hat with sunglasses clipped to them. The boy standing next to him was a blonde, wearing a red jacket with black stripes. There was something about his eyes, Ash couldn't quite put his hands to it. The raptor-like gaze was sharp, calculating; a contrast to Xavier's much milder gaze. Still, both were looking worried.

"Hey, are they okay?" A girl's head popped up from behind the Professor, surprising the boys. She wore a light green blouse and a white shirt. She reminded Ash of Leaf, albeit she looked more timid. But her eyes showed her worry at the fate of the three furry little creatures, more so than even Xavier who rescued one of them.

* * *

As it turned out, this was the lab they had to go to. Professors Oak and Birch arrived a while after, panting and barely standing. While the three stooges- err, I mean professors discussed their, as Gary would've said, "sciency stuff", the children went off to talk. Turns out, the other boy was named Zander, and the girl's name was Yvette. The three were somewhat similar: protégés, studying under some of the greatest minds. Not only that, but all of them were Black Sheep in the place where they lived, shunned for their knowledge and sense of responsibility. And all three of them have found friends in their Pokémon (and, in the case of the Kalos trio, in each other). Zander had a Treecko, and Yvette had a Flabébé. The children found a LOT to talk about. "Hey, so does anyone of you guys know why Fire-types can use fire based moves?" Said Brendan playing catch with Decus. The Ralts sent the makeshift ball back at Brendan with a weak Psychic burst. "Why, maybe because they're Fire-types!" Yvette answered in an exaggerated haughty voice. Turns out, the girl's great once she opens up. Of course, getting her to open up is almost impossible, so, yeah. "No, that's not what I meant. You see, fire requires three components: fuel, a spark that starts the fire, and oxygen." Brendan answered, and promptly got hit on the back of his head with a ball, if you could call it that. Sign. Come on, Arceus, give me your Judgement! "Well, professor Oak says that it's because fire-types secrete a kind of oil and spits it out, before igniting it." Ash answered, while absent-mindedly scratching Pikachu's cheeks (the mouse LOVED that). "Well, yes, but surely not all Fire-types spit oil?" Brendan said, entering his "science mode", causing the little Ralts to give a mental shriek of terror and hide behind Yvette (all Pokémon immediately loved her). "Wait, I see what you mean. That explanation doesn't consider other types capable of using Flamethrower." Said Zander, surprising Brendan who had all but forgotten the boy.

"So what are you-"

"Ebui!"

Xavier started, but failed to finish due to the panicking Eevee running out of the lab, before jumping at the group and hiding behind the boys who saved them, shivering with fear and pulling the infamous Puppy eyes. And out of the door, poor, poor Sophie literally tumbled in, sporting a rather comic looking bruise and a horrible headache.

"Awe!" The earlier shy and reserved Yvette all but screamed, fan-girling over the poor Eevee with comically heart-shaped eyes. Which caused the Eevee to shut their ears and press themselves closer to the boys who were quite lost, not knowing what to do. And it also caused Zander to laugh like a lunatic, rolling on the floor similar, to how Jerry the mouse laughs at Tom the cat. Or rather, the viewer laughing at Jerry laughing at Tom.

So, after A LOT OF convincing, and a pissed off and envious Torchic that knows Flamethrower, the children finally managed to get the Eevee off the boys. Well, except the one sitting on Ash.

"Ebui!" Sure, the little feline might not have known Baby-Doll-eyes, but the move wasn't necessary. Even the Pikachu couldn't bring it to himself to get the little Eevee off his brother. So they had to give Ash the medicines to give them to the little Eevee.

Arceus stood/floated with a guilty face.

"I told you! But no, you do it your own way again!" Sir Aaron practically screamed. However, one look back at the scene made him laugh like a madman.

"Hey, Eevee, could you please get off?" Ash said, face red. The others stood around, trying their hardest not to laugh. Yvette just laughed behind her hands, keeping the dignified lady attitude even after gushing all over the Eevee less than an hour ago. Zander has finally calmed down, but he looked like it took him a world of effort to keep himself from laughing. He looked down, taking in its details. No, her. Each Pokémon just had these small things that differentiated them from others. Well, humans as well, but they tend to hide them better.

"Ebui." The little Eevee shook her head, with a light smile. Her eyes showed a lot: curiousity, gratitude… Such an interesting lady, isn't she?

"You want to thank me, don't you?" Ash said, inwardly groaning. He wanted to stand up!

"Vee!" The little feline stood up on its two legs and licked Ash, prompting another "Awwe" from Yvette (as well as another face palm from you-know-who).

*BOOM

Everyone turned to the direction of the sound; more precisely, upstairs.

"Let's see what Sycamore blew up this time." Zander

* * *

"So you argued about how Mega-evolution, an event, the mechanics of which we don't understand, and tried to Mega-evolve Gabite, making her go on a rampage and attack with a Draco Meteor?!" Zander comically enlarged and scolded the soot covered professor Sycamore.

"Makes me wonder who the real professor is." Brendan whispered to Xavier, his eyes betraying his amusement.

"Sycamore is. Though, Zander does this every time when the Professor blows something up. I think it's cute and shows how much he care about the Professor." Yvette jumped in from out of nowhere, saying it fondly. No, fanatically, almost like a Shipper. Brendan originally jumped forward at Yvette's suddenness, but when his brain registered what she said, he turned tail and ran away screaming something about rainbows.

"Intolerant idiot." Xavier shook his head, chuckling good-naturedly. Yvette meanwhile, not knowing what happened, whispered Xavier a question. He face palmed several times.

Meanwhile, Ash and the Pokémon (excluding the Eevee Ash saved, nicknamed Eve) rolled on the floor, laughing their ar- heads off. And poor Eve just stood, innocently cocking her head to the side.

It took Ash and the Pokémon a few minutes to calm down. Before looking at each other and laughing again.

"This will take a while."

* * *

Finally, many minutes later, Ash and the Pokémon calmed down, and Brendan came back, making sure to keep his distance from professor Sycamore (and earning a mock punch from Xavier), the professors finally explained their discovery. As expected, that caused a flurry of questions.

"But how do you know which stone corresponds to which Pokémon?" Brendan asked.

"Well, after a bunch of experiments that usually ended in Zander scolding the professor for blowing things up," at which Brendan visibly shivered, earning him another punch from Xavier, "managed to create a machine that analyses the stones and outputs the name of the species!" Yvette cheerfully said, oblivious to Brendan's quite obvious (and rude and immature) reaction.

"I have a better question." All heads turned to Ash as he paused dramatically. "When do we get dinner?"

All anyone could do was collapse to the side in anime-style.

* * *

So, after dinner, and the three Eevee absolutely refusing to let go until the boys agreed to take them along (which was too cliché and filled with Yvette's "Awwe"s to write), they gathered at the airport, for the Kalosians to see their guests off, and for Brendan to get away from a certain person. Immature and silly? Yeah. A perfect way to get under his skin? Doubly so.

"Keep in touch, will you?" Yvette, Yvette, always the emotional one.

"Of course, how could we forget you?" Ash and Pikachu answered in an awfully (to Brendan's ears) cheerful voice.

"And don't"-

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go." Brendan practically dragged Birch, Ash and professor Oak away. All the Kalosians could do is sweatdrop.

"Well, now that that's done, who wants to help me clean the greenhouse?" Professor Sycamore said with a light laugh.

"Hey, wait for us!"

* * *

"What the Hell happened here? We've been away for two days. TWO days!" The professor was screaming. Understandable, really; first, the flight was delayed, thus he was stuck with Eve and Pikachu (Ash just slept). At first, it was amusing. Afterwards…

"Well, you see, professor, OMIGOSH IT'S SUCH A COOTIE!" Leaf started, pointing to a horribly littered lab, before noticing Eve standing behind Ash. And comically teleporting to the Eevee, gushing all over it. While Eve just stood there, innocently blinking, her head cocked to the side.

Realizing that he wouldn't get answers out of her, he turned to the next person he saw. "Gary!"

Gary WAS tiptoeing out, but, when the awful truth descended upon him like a golden eagle, he stopped, cursing Leaf's love of adorable Pokémon and decided to tell the truth.

"The starters evolved. And Charmeleon went on a rampage and Dragon Raged your cabinet along with half of the lab to pieces." Gary was expecting to be scolded. He did NOT expect his grandfather to faint. Poor man, it must have been too much to him to know that half of his research was gone.

"Wait Charmeleon evolved?" Ash, shouted excited. All of his exhaustion forgotten as he ran to the back of the Ranch.

…

Pikachu turned to Eevee. " _I think he forgot about us._ "

* * *

"Hey, Charmeleon, you've evolved! That's great!" Ash practically charged in, happy for the lizard. After all, he knew that the Charmander's dream was to become a Charizard. And evolving to his second evolutionary stage was the first step!

To Ash's surprise, the Charmeleon didn't answer. The Charmeleon was sitting on a rock, staring at a nearby lake. Ash, sensing something was wrong, came up to his friend and sat next to him.

"I've heard what happened." The Charmeleon looked up at Ash and snorted. What would he know? The damn turtle had it coming for him.

"I'm not here to judge you." Really? And the sky is green, isn't it?

"I do however want to know what's wrong. Do you regret what you've done?" The Charmeleon just moved away. He wouldn't understand.

"So you don't regret it." Go away, you damn human!

"You know you can't keep everything bottled up. It'll eventually surface in ways worse than you can imagine."

" _What do you know, human? You think you're so smart aren't you? You don't know how difficult it is to live with that damn Wartortle!_ " Ash heard nothing but Charmeleon's syllables repeated time and time again, but he could see that the fire lizard was very angry.

"So, what is it?" Ash pressed on, hoping the usually kind lizard would open up.

 _"Go away!"_ Charmeleon fired a Dragon Rage, hitting Ash head on.

"Oh no! Ash!" A terrible wail was heard across the Ranch. This was a sound, reserved for when a pack member was gravely injured, or, worse, dead. Most predatory Pokémon considered the cry a sign of weakness, hence it was usually reserved for when someone who held a special place in the 'mon's heart.

"Pika!"

* * *

"Oh, what's the number of the truck that hit me?" Dazed, Ash tried to sit straight. Before his head met his shelf.

All Delia could do was write a reminder to herself to move that shelf.

* * *

 _"Procrastinate"_

"Euphuism"

 _"Mistake"_

"You know Arceus, this is ridiculous."

* * *

"Oh, my head." Ash sat up, trying to blink away the dizziness. "Oh hey, Pikachu." Only Ash would scratch his brother under the chin to prevent him from beating him up. Charmeleon.

 _"Ash. I'm sorry for what I've done. I was rash and-and arrogant, and, and I- I'm sorry!_ " The proud Charmeleon broke down weeping.

"Charmeleon."

The Charmeleon looked up at Ash, expected to be scolded. Not that me minded; he knew he didn't deserve an apology.

"Charmeleon. It doesn't matter. You were afraid, weren't you? Afraid, that you would hurt someone close to you." Surprise flickered across the Charmeleon's face. How did he know?

"Well, don't be. The Professor always says that the past doesn't matter. I don't blame you." Ash smiled kindly at his friend. The Pikachu jumped onto Ash's desk, miraculously NOT knocking anything down.

"But what if" The Charmeleon Started, but Ash stopped him.

"Then find the strength to prevent yourself from hurting others. Not that I know what that means, but hey!" Ash said prompting a laugh from Charmeleon.

Pikachu smiled fondly. Now that's his brother, always there to comfort you when you're down. Not to say he wasn't pissed at Charmeleon, but still.

* * *

 **And they lived happily ever after. Joking. Please rate and subscribe**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a bright sunny morning. A gentle breeze caressed the blades of grass, while the leaves whispered to each other. The local Pidgey sung, and the local Dodrio slept under a tree. Children ran around, playing without a care in the world. Most adults sat under the shadow of trees, watching the children play with no small amount of amusement and talked about different topics. Yep, just another lazy afternoon in the lazy town of Pallet.

One person, however, was busy. So many documents to sign, all the fields to be prepared, assistants prepared for the Summer Camp- so much to do in so little time! The poor man frantically laboring on this is none other than professor Oak. At least he didn't have to go to the Ranch; his assistants, Leaf and Ash had the job covered for him. Ah, his prized student and his favourite (albeit unofficial due to her age) assistant… They could always bring a smile to his face even in the darkest times. Like during the annual League check-up on the lab. Oh shoot, he'd let his thought wander again! He had no time for that!

* * *

"How many people do you think we'll we see this summer?" Asked Leaf. She was busy brushing her Purrloin's fur. It was sleek and beautiful; such a vain little feline.

"I don't know. I think we'll have all 32 spots filled this year, since the League lowered the MTLA (minimum trainer license age) to 11. So a lot of parents would want to send their children to Summer Camps." Replied Ash. He was grooming Zephyr, the youngest of Feather's litter. And the only girl as well; though, ironically, she was much more aggressive than her 2 brothers. Though, as Ash quickly found out, she's just a big softie on the inside.

"I pity the Prof. You'd think that with 32 participants it wouldn't take as much effort. Though I still question the wisdom of off-putting everything until today." Leaf glanced over, stifling a giggle at Zephyr's dignified squawk at Ash missing one particularly itchy spot.

"You tell me. He would've probably forgotten had Daisy not shouted at him." Ash chuckled, remembering the scene from the day before. Ouch.

"There, all done." Said the children, standing up in unison, before looking at each other and laughing. They knew that the only remaining Pokémon to look after was Gyarados. But not just any Gyarados; it was just the shiny one that Ash had found washed up on the beach one day. Ash, being Ash, took the Magikarp in and started looking after it. His efforts paid off in the Magikarp finally achieving his dream: evolving. While the Atrocious Pokémon has become a lot more violent and distant, he stilled had a soft spot for the boy. Of course, the Gyarados tried not to show it, but both Ash and Leaf knew the truth. And, of course, it amused them to no end.

The Purrloin simply let out an annoyed huff at having to jump off.

* * *

"Rodney, Betty! Come here." Professor Oak called his two assistants. Okay, so maybe he shouldn't have left the work off until this day.

"Yes, Prof?" The two assistants answered at the same time.

"I need you guys to prepare field A-5 for the camping session." The professor said, still cursing his decision to off-put the organization of the camp to this beautiful day. He could've been outside, watching Ash and Leaf tend to the Pokémon, but instead he was stuck.

"But professor- " Betty started, but Rodney cut her off.

"We'll do it, professor."

Pretending not to notice Betty's objection, he sent the two off. He knew that Rodney agreed to do the task just to spend more time with Betty. Having been in love already, he could easily see the 'chemistry' between them. How they would avoid each other's looks, how Betty would put down Rodney a lot more harshly than other men, despite her readiness to step in and defend him at any moment. Perhaps their relationship would blossom into something more profound and beautiful after the camp. _Damn it, Augustine, why did you have to infect me with the 'Kalosian syndrome'?_

* * *

 _"Damn it, another Summer Camp. Yay. More girls hugging me to death."_ Pikachu muttered. Ash and Leaf had gone back to the professor, who had asked them to help him with preparing to the camp. So, Ash had left them here to go and prepare the Rattata for Day 3. Ah, the infamous Day 3. When the Pokémon pretended to be injured for the kids to bandage them. And in Pikachu's case, the girls that were supposed to bandage him almost crushed him in their hug.

Purrloin playfully flicked Pikachu's forehead with her tail, before running away, smiling.

 _"Surely it's not so bad."_ Eve said. She was still naïve, even after all this time. At least Pikachu had someone to distract the fanatic girls from him.

 _"You have no idea, kid."_ The Charmeleon stood nearby, saying it with a smirk (and an inside shudder).

 _"As much as it terrifies me, I have to agree with Eve here. What's so bad about the Summer Camp?"_ Zephyr chirped. She, despite being younger than the excitable Eevee, was undoubtedly more mature. Something Zephyr wore as a badge of pride.

 _"The crazy children, what else?"_ Pikachu and Charmeleon said simultaneously, shuddering. Pikachu, of course, stopped chasing the graceful feline; she, realizing that, turned around with a look of rage that matched Leaf's.

"Crap."

* * *

"Mom, but I don't want to go to the camp!" A little girl in pink pajamas cried, hoping that she would be able to convince her Mom to cancel the trip. First she had to move, leaving all her friend, and barely 3 months later she is sent across the globe to attend some stupid camp she didn't want to go to.

"Honey, it'll do you good and you know that! And moreover, it's too late to change now." The mother signed as her daughter slammed the door angrily. While that was overboard, she couldn't blame her daughter; first the divorce, then they had to move away. Still, she hoped that the camp would do her little girl well.

The "little fairy", like everyone called her, had taken the move a little too hard. She hadn't made any friends in Vaniville despite their friendliness. Well, except for Shauna. At first she though that the girl was nothing more than a restless bundle of energy that just wants to make everyone happy. Turns out, their little neighbour was full of surprises. After all, it was she, who brought a smile to her little princess's face after so long. But that didn't matter now; she had to pack her Serena's things.

* * *

"Alright, everyone. Welcome to this year's Summer Camp!" Daisy said in a cheerful noise. Come on, pull your act together, girl. Can't screw up now, can you?

Serena just listened without any slight interest. She had heard this speech many times before, and it's not like this girl radiated an air of confidence like some other announcers. As the girl, what's her name? –Daisy, continued, Serena thought back to her first Summer Camp. While she didn't remember much, since she was only seven, she did remember vividly making friends with another boy her age. Just thinking about him made her cheeks feel rosy. Where was that camp anyways? Was it Sinnoh, or Kalos? Yep, definitely Kalos.

"… you will be divided into 10 groups. Each group gets their own cabin." Serena snapped out of her trance, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Oh, wait, now it's a boy talking. Well, the boy certainly seemed more confident. Wait, is that a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder? From the looks of things, the boy was about the same age as her. How did he get a Pokémon so early? However, she was interrupted from her muse when she heard her name.

"Serena Schroeder, Gary Oak, Leaf Green and Ash Ketchum are in group 10."

* * *

"So, Ashy-boy, ready to lose?" Gary said, accentuating the word 'lose'. While she had to admit, he had a good fashion sense, his attitude was starting to get under her skin. To her surprise, the boy with the Pikachu earlier just laughed lightly and waved it off. Either he was too arrogant, or Gary's jabs were a regular occurrence between the two. From what she saw so far, she suspected that both were true.

"So, Serena, where are you from?" Serena jumped back, startled. Oh, it's the other girl in her group. Leaf, wasn't it? Well, even if she didn't intend to make any friends, she didn't want to antagonize another person so quickly. Well, it wouldn't hurt to answer, right?

"I lived in Silvaria. But a few months ago my Mom told me that Dad had an accident and we moved to Kalos." She bit her lip. She was never really close to her father, with him being at work for so long. And when he got home, he was too tired to pay her any attention.

"Must have been hard, hasn't it?" Right, the sympathy thing. Everyone who's talked to her was either apathetic to the whole ordeal, or just simply sympathetic. They didn't understand anything, yet they thought that by saying a few comforting words everything will be fine. But it won't! Calm down, girl, you don't want to blow up in front of all these people. Particularly in front of the Purrloin- when did it even come, anyways? Its stare actually unnerved Serena more than she would have wanted to admit.

Leaf turned out to be way smarter than she thought. Instantly catching on, she apologized for touching a sensitive topic. However, she didn't get to ask Serena another question. A small purple Pokémon ran into the camp. Out of breath, it made a few incomprehensible sounds (not that they could have understood it either way). And the boy with the Pikachu ran straight after it. She could hear a few sounds resembling particularly vicious curses, followed by a Pikachu and Eevee running after the boy. She turned to Leaf. Huh, must have had her brows moved up in curiousity, since she instantly guessed. Either that or the girl-empathy really does exist.

"Must been an injured Pokémon. Ash always acts like that when a Pokémon's hurt. Sometimes I think he's too kind for his own sake!" Said Leaf with a light laugh. Was it Serena's imagination, or Leaf had looked a little too fond when saying that?

"It's just like that autumn night" Leaf thought, thinking back to the previous autumn… Ah well, it's not time for sad thoughts; this Summer Camps are supposed to be on occasion of joy and wonder, after all. The Purrloin looked up, and, guessing what Leaf thought of, licked her in an attempt to cheer her up. Yep, everything will be alright.

* * *

"It's raining again. Huh, just like that time, right, Purrloin?" Leaf was sitting at the window, looking out and absent-mindedly petting her precious friend.

"Purrrr….." The feline contentedly, well, purred, glancing up at Leaf. Wait a second, is she in deep thought again? Every time it rained, Leaf would zone out, delving into her consciousness. And she would also stop petting her!

"Stop it, Purrloin, it tickles, ah!" Leaf shouted, rolling to get the cat off, and promptly fell off. Ouch…

Rita looked up at her friend, worry as clear as day in her eyes. Fortunately, the girl stood up. Unfortunately, despite her face being shielded by her bangs, Purrloin still knew recognised face. And this particular face bode ill news for the little feline.

Purrloin gulped, regretting her decision to ruse the girl out of her muse.

"Tickles time!"

* * *

"Hang on, Zephyr! Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Eve, Helping Hand!" Ash shouted, using his hands to shield his eyes. The Nidoran had come to him, asking for help. From what he knew, he deduced that it was the Nidoran's sister fell sick. Unfortunately, it also started raining. Now, usually Ash liked rain; water has always symbolized purity and tranquility to our young hero. Kind of ironic how a rain would wash away much of the dirt. Well, he liked rain; NOT a downpour. ESPECIALLY not when the downpour caused the Spearow to awaken.

"Nido!" The Nidoran was breathing heavily; he was clearly exhausted from running so fast. No, his sister's life was at stake; no time for rest! And with that, he started glowing. And in front of Ash's unbelieving eyes, Nidoran evolved into a strong-looking Nidoran.

"Nido!" Nidoran's roar echoed across the clearing, causing the Spearow to pause, giving poor Zephyr some breathing room. The, Nidoran preceded to blast the Spearow with- wait, Ice Beam? Must be an egg move.

And with that, the Spearow flock flew away. "Well, now let's get to your sister, 'kay?" Ash answered enthusiastically, happy for the small (formerly) creature.

* * *

The Nidoran's breath was shallow. Nina (that's how Leaf affectionately dubbed the Poison Pin Pokémon) had a nasty cut on her leg, blood leaking out of the wound. Ash felt a chill run across his spine; there was no wild Pokémon around Pallet that could leave such a gruesome wound.

"Vee…" Eve looked at the boy in concern. Despite almost regularly healing wounded Pokémon around Pallet, the boy still shuddered at the sight of blood. And it's not like her friend had a haemophobia; it's just that the boy disliked needless violence. That was the reason she loved her trainer; he was so kind and gentle. And the fact that she could receive pets whenever she desired didn't hurt either.

"Right, Eve. Alright girl, use Wish?" Seeing the Eevee nod, Ash gave her a quick pat on the head and a smile of gratitude before beckoning Pikachu over. The Pokémon was marching around, almost like a soldier patrolling the perimeter.

"Pika?" The little mouse ran over to Ash.

"Pikachu, we need you to find some Yarrow leaves to stop the bleeding. Can you smell any?" With a quick nod, Pikachu ran into the forest, stopping to sniff around every few moments, before finally finding the flowers. Upon returning, he let out a squeal of triumph (as much as he could, while holding the tender plant in his mouth).

"Hey, thanks, bud!"

* * *

"Arrr! How much more will this dumb rain go on?!" Gary practically screamed, hysterically pacing around the room. He, the great Gary Oak, had to sit in a small cabin with two girls! He normally wouldn't mind, since the girls usually flocked over to his side, listening to his tales of "how his journey would go". However, being stuck in a room with a nerd and a mute (figurative) was not how he wanted to spend his day! Sure, the girls were pretty- especially the mute (Gary was dreaming about how he ride in like a prince on a Shiny Rapidash and make the girl open up to him, ultimately becoming his girlfriend). Hey, don't judge him! You probably don't have a sister who LOVES cheesy romance movies. And if you do, then she (probably) doesn't practically blackmail you to watch them with her.

Meanwhile Leaf was watching on amused. She was in a good mood; she won their 127th 'tickle-war' against Purrloin. The said cat just sat with a dignified look on her face, licking up her fur.

And Serena… She just sat in a corner in deep thought. Right now she was pondering on whether or not her 'roommates' were crazy or not. One glance was all it took for her to nod. She knew she didn't want to go to the camp. When suddenly…

Boom! Thunder struck, illuminating the figure standing at the door, eliciting a girlish scream from Gary and a surprised squeak from Leaf.

"Dinner, anyone?" Ash said in an extremely cheerful voice, bringing in a tray full of food. He came up to the table in the center of the room and put the tray down, ignoring Pikachu's dignified shouts (and death-glares from Leaf and Gary). "Ow, what was that for?" Ash practically wailed as Leaf and Gary punched him.

Serena had a lot of thoughts in her mind a mere few seconds ago. Now, she had but one thought; "This is going to be a long week and a half."

* * *

"Alright, children. This is your first 'course' and the camp so listen carefully." Rodney looked around to make sure that the children understood his words before continuing. "Today you will learn to bond with Pokémon." He actually had to suppress the smirk on his face when he saw the look of shock on the children's face turn into excited whispers.

"The Pokémon that you will bond with are off springs of the Ranch Pokémon. Note that not all of you will be able to get along with the Pokémon, which is perfectly understandable as not everyone's as brilliant as I am" Rodney was interrupted by Betty's cough and chiding glare, that caused him to gulp.

"Basically, what this dimwit is trying to tell you here," Betty, earning a glare from Rodney, making her give him a glare to shut him up, "is that you might not get along with the Pokémon. That's okay, since we can get you another partner. However, please note that the Pokémon will stay at the Ranch, unless it agrees to go with you." That caused a few disappointed murmurs to ripple through the crowd of children. But they all lightened up at Betty's next phrase. "But, as long as you treat them like fairly, with love and respect, I'm sure that the Pokémon will agree to go with you!"

"So now, please follow me to the Ranch to meet your partner." Betty finished with a smile, causing the children to lively jump up and crowd around her. All Rodney could do was look down in embarrassment and mumble something incoherent at Betty's triumphant smirk. That meant that dinner would be on him. His poor wallet…

* * *

Serena was only mildly interested getting a 'partner'. It was obvious that the Pokémon would stay in the lab anyways, so what's the point of giving false hope? But it's not like she had a choice, so she walked along with the rest of the crowd. Then again, the camp in Kalos tried something like this too…

"Here we are. Now, please split back into groups; each of you will have one of the lab's staff watching over you and giving you tips for bonding with your future partners." Snapped out her thoughts, Serena rolled her eyes, annoyed. Ah well, it's not like she had a choice here, right? Wait…

"Wait, where is our instructor?" Serena asked, looking around quizzically.

"Oh, well, since the two of us work at the lab," Leaf replied, pointing at Ash who was petting his Pikachu's tail?- what the hell, Pikachu have been known to attack just because someone accidently stepped on their tail. "… so the Professor told us to instruct you guys." Leaf finished, all while grooming her little Purrloin.

"What? Gramps entrusted this to you two losers?! That's it, I'm out of here!" Gary stomped away angrily- did I mention childishly- to the lab. Leaf shook her head.

"And I have to instruct that brat…" Leaf finished with an exaggerated sign and an eye-roll. Upon seeing the blonde raise her brows, Leaf rolled her eyes again. "He acts childishly, so I can call him a 'brat' as much as I want."

Wait, did this mean that Serena was stuck with the excitable boy?

* * *

"Alright, erm, what's your name?" Serena could only face palm. He couldn't even remember her name! Upon seeing her glare (which was the 4th scariest thing he had seen in his life, with a poacher's former psychopathic Scyther that roamed the forests of Pallet for a while taking 5th place), Ash sweat-dropped and decided to continue.

"So, anyways, remember: Pokémon are living breathing creatures. They are fully sentient, so make sure to be mindful of their needs and wishes…" Ash juggled a few pebbles, one of which hit Serena. "Oops."

"I've heard that speech thousands of times already! So just help me make friends with one, or leave!" Serena shouted, storming away.

"What's her problem anyways?" Hearing that, Pikachu could just face palm. Ah well, at least he wouldn't have little babies torturing him for quite a while.

* * *

"Argh! I knew I didn't want to go to this stupid camp! First we have to move, then I'm forced go to some camp in Kanto!" As if that wasn't enough, she was stuck with an arrogant moron, a weird girl and an overly-optimistic happy-go-lucky guy! Oh, right, did she mention getting lost in a Ranch full of stupid Pokémon! The blonde was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she had walked into a clearing. Walking around cautiously, she saw an egg. Curious, Serena moved closer. She'd never seen an egg before; she wondered if Pokémon eggs were all smooth and shiny like in those cartoons or not, when…

"Doom!" Serena hit the ground, something pinning her down. She found herself staring up the jaws of a sleek black dog. Its eyes narrowed menacingly, she saw fire cloak the hound's teeth. Fear started building up inside of her.

* * *

"Isn't this something straight from a particular section of FFN?" Sir Aaron just couldn't help but ask.

 _"From what Mew told me, I think I'll have to agree. Though the Houndoom IS female."_

* * *

"Pikachu, Quick Attack into Spark!" Came a voice. Never in her life did she think that she would be relieved to hear Ash's voice, but there she was.

Houndoom, however, was clearly enraged by the little 'intervention'; having already recovered, it immediately charged a Flamethrower and shot it. Pikachu just barely managed to use Protect.

* * *

 _"Why are you helping that human?"_ Houndoom snarled, baring her fangs and preparing a Shadow Claw attack.

" _It wasn't her fault! She didn't know it was your nest!"_ Pikachu replied, taking the moment to analyze his opponent's movements.

 _"Oh really?"_ Houndoom lunged, only to have the speedy mouse dodge. " _She walked right into the clearing! She was going to touch the egg! She could have harmed it!"_ The Houndoom roared, firing a Dark Pulse. Dodging to the right, Pikachu saw an opportunity. Glancing back at Ash, he saw the boy smirking. They were clearly thinking about the same thing.

"Pikachu, Mega Punch!" The mouse was only too happy to oblige, ducking under Houndoom's Crunch attack and striking with a Mega Punch uppercut. However, that didn't knock the canine out. In fact, that only ticked off the Houndoom-turned-Kangaskhan more.

* * *

Damn, this Houndoom is a mother! Ash knew that this Houndoom gave birth to the egg a few months ago, meaning that the little Houndour would hatch soon. Coincidentally, it also meant that Houndoom's body would soon start secreting milk to feed the litter. Most of Pikachu's attacks would do serious damage to the Houndoom, ensuring that she wouldn't be able to feed her own children. And, considering the murderous glare that Houndoom gave Pikachu, it was obvious that reasoning with it was pointless. So that left him with only one option. Ash chuckled, knowing that his Mom would kill him later.

And, before Serena's disbelieving eyes, the boy threw himself on the Houndoom. "Ash!"

* * *

 _"Fool, trying to stop our battle."_ Wait, wrong chapter.

* * *

" _Fool, what was he thinking, jumping in like that!"_ Houndoom shook her head. Part of her felt guilt at hurting the boy. After all, the boy would be there for any Pokémon in times of sorrow. Then again, part of her was outright confused at Ash's actions. Did the boy want to turn into literal ash?

"Ash!" Pikachu shouted, running to the boy.

"Ouch…" Ash sat up, grasping his head. Blood was flowing out of a nasty gash on his forehead (the cap flew off his head because plot demanded so, that's why), and his left arm was covered in light burns. "What star hit me?"

" _I get some Rawst Berries, you get some Yarrow leaves."_ Pikachu said after a brief pause. The Houndoom could only nod.

* * *

And, in front of Serena's disbelieving eyes, the pair of Pokémon tended to Ash's wounds right before her. She was torn; part of her felt guilty, thinking that if she hadn't run off like that, he wouldn't be hurt. Another part of her couldn't help but make her shake her head in wonder at the sheer stupidity of the action. However, another part of her felt utterly useless. The boy was wounded, yet she couldn't do anything to help.

 _"Pika."_ The Pikachu and Houndoom shared a look, before the canine bolted into the trees. The mouse, however brought some sharp smelling leaves, chewing them and spitting them on the ground, before pointing repeatedly between the leaves and the boy's wound. Realization dawned on her.

"You want me to tie the leaves to his arm?" At this point, the boy had stopped talking gibberish, coming back to his senses. The mouse just simply nodded, before running over to a tree stump and slicing some blue berries with his tail. The blonde thought about how to tie the leaves to his arm. First, she thought about tearing a piece of cloth and using it to fix it to his arm. However, suddenly, she remembered something. The handkerchief! Taking it out, she glanced at it. Memories began to flow back to her, making her relieve the scene.

* * *

"Oh, I knew I didn't want to go to this camp! Mommy!" Serena cried. She broke her knee tripping against a tree root. And, to make things worse, she was lost.

"Hey, Torchic, where are you?" Serena heard a voice. Looking at the direction from which the voice came from.

"Seré?" This was boy that was in the same group as her back at the camp. He was the only one to make an attempt to talk to her, despite her constantly pushing him away. Sure, she sometimes found him annoying, but he was also someone who stood up for her against another boy.

* * *

Serena signed, remembering back to that day. The boy helped her up, wrapping a handkerchief around her knee; and, somehow, that made her feel better. That there was someone she could count on. She forgot to return him the piece of cloth- no, she shouldn't call it that, considering how she valued it- and has kept it ever since. She never went anywhere without it. After all, it symbolized the friendship between her and the Kalosian, and he was the first person to open up to her. Coming to think of it, she became a lot friendlier to the other kids since that day. And now, she would use that same handkerchief to help heal another person's wound. Fate is a funny thing, isn't it? But upon looking back at Ash's wound, reality caught up with Serena, and guilt flooded her again.

"Ash, I'm sorry for running off like that, I-I just wasn't thinking and-" Serena tried to apologize to the boy. That wasn't a difficult thing to do, since she knew that she was at fault in front of him, but, somehow, it took a world of effort. Huh?

Ash put a hand on her shoulder, wincing in pain, but doing it nonetheless. "It doesn't matter. What's important is that you weren't hurt." Serena felt her heart skip a bit; didn't her mystery friend say the same thing when he and another boy got into a fight over her? Even his eyes mirrored that boy's, and Serena felt herself unable to look straight into the boy's eyes. Mumbling a quick apology, the two sat in an awkward silence as the blonde squeezed the juices of the Yarrow leaves (eliciting pained winces from Ash).

The silence was indeed awkward. Ash didn't like it, so he decided to strike up a conversation. "Nature is a beautiful thing, isn't it? The leaves adorn the tree crowns, clouds swimming across the vast azure ocean that is the sky… Hey, is that a Starly?"

* * *

"Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day.

It was the nightingale, and not the lark,

That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear.

Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate tree.

Believe me, love, it was the nightingale.

It was the lark, the herald of the morn,

No nightingale. Look, love, what envious streaks

Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east.

Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day

Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops.

I must be gone and live, or stay and die."

 _"Really, Sir Aaron, really?"_ Arceus said with an exasperated sign.

"Sorry, Arceus, I couldn't resist." Sir Aaron shot back with a cheeky grin.

* * *

Serena at this point was rolling in the aisles, her laughter ringing like crystal. Ok, so fate has decided to turn her life into a cheesy romance- after all, did her Kalosian friend not say practically the same thing? At this point, it was a fact, not a theory. Still, she felt she owed the boy a reply, so she often her mouth and… Saw Ash and Pikachu running away, shouting "Run for your lives!" Serena looked at the Houndoom, before the two burst into laughter. Boys will be boys.

* * *

 **Please rate and review**


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, now let's get you a Pokémon." Ash signed, glancing at his watch. Damn it, Arceus, why do you have to turn every ordinary event into a crazy adventure? "Let's see, we can probably get you a Nidora-" Ash never got to finish that phrase. A fluffy little bird landed on top of his head. Or, more precisely, fell out of the sky and slammed on his head.

Serena gasped. "Are okay?" The girl was practically cuddling the Swablu. The bird smiled weakly at her, before trying to fly- and failing miserably.

"Ow, who knew the blunt physical force leads to a psychological trauma?" All Pikachu could do was face palm. The more the boy studied under that old man, the more comlicated words his friend started using when he was knocked silly.

"Well, I guess we won't have to get you a Pokémon." Ash signed, his hands holding his head. Then again, maybe jumping at Houndoom wasn't the best idea. Eh, he regretted nothing. Then realizing something, he burst laughing.

"What's so funny?" Serena was really puzzled. No person, not even her Kalosian friend would randomly burst laughing. And he was rather eccentric.

Ash was tearing slightly in between his laughs. Serena turned to the Pikachu with a questioning look. Who, in turn just shrugged. Before the mouse's lips quirked in a grin. Pikachu then proceeded to charge a Thunderbolt. Serena winced, as the boy was hit with approximately 5mA. Ouch. And, before her very eyes, the boy comically shot up. Huh? Looking down, Serena saw the Swablu, lift its wing and coo at her. That immediately caught Ash's attention.

"Oh." Ash winced, looking at the Swablu. As an avian, the little bird can't express its emotions with facial features. However, the tone of their voice and their eyes are more than enough for the boy to deduce their condition. And, right now, he could see that the Swablu's cry was slightly more pitched than normal. And, if his memory served right, that meant that the little Flying-type was in pain. That or it was a mating call. And even Ash could tell that it wasn't a mating call.

"What're you doing?" The girl was getting slightly creeped out by how the boy's face rapidly switched between a frown and a smile. Finally, after several minutes of looking at the Swablu the boy stopped.

"Her wings are twisted." Ash glanced at Pikachu, who immediately got the message. After all, Zephyr had twisted her wings countless times in the past year.

"Huh? But what are we going to do about it?" Serena's eyes were clouded with worry. Her friend used to tell her about different species of Pokemon. And, according to him, most flying-types were as good as gone when they lost the ability to fly. After all, that meant that they could neither hunt, nor flee from their predators. And the little Swablu…

"We're going to mend its wings!" Ash was playing with an idea in his head. Actually, it might just work! "Tell you what, Serena, why don't you do it?"

Serena was shocked by his request. "But-"

"No buts. I'll teach you!" Serena was speechless. She didn't know how to react. She didn't like change, but didn't like being unable to help. She wanted to be able to help Swablu, but she couldn't because she didn't know how. Maybe…

"Alright." Serena nodded. If she went through this, she would be able to help all other Flying types that get hurt!

* * *

"Arceus, they are 10 years old for goodness's sake. Yet you somehow managed to turn this into yet another 'boy teaches girl scene!' Good grief, you couldn't make it more clichéd if you tried, could you?" Sir Aaron signed in mock exasperation. It's not like he minded; he was getting tired of beating Arceus in Poker and Chess. But still, this was ridiculous!

 _"Yes I could. I didn't make them kiss."_

* * *

Mesprit giggled. She could hear a scream, filled with rage and exasperation even from another universe. It seems that Arceus screwed up again.

* * *

"So, do you do this like this, or…" Serena was trying to fix Swablu's wings in place. Unfortunately, she's having a few problems.

"No, you don't twist the wing. You gently move it up. Yes, like that." Ash smiled encouragingly at the girl. He was screaming inwardly; he had to mend Zephyr's wings so many times, that he couldn't imagine having trouble with the task. But still, he knew better than to shout at her. He knew that she was trying her hardest, and telling her off would do no good. Encouragement and praises however…

Serena smiled brightly. She did it! Soon Swablu would be able to fly again!

Ash smiled. His plan was coming together perfectly. The little bird has started to trust the girl, and he had no doubt that the avian would go with her.

"Pika." Pikachu was pointing up. Oh shoot. The sun was setting! A quick look at his watch told him that it was indeed 8 pm. And they were supposed to be back by 7:30. Ouch. He could almost hear Leaf scream at him.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been, Ash Ketchum?!" Leaf screamed at Ash. Leaf was hungry, she really was. But she wanted to wait for a certain person. Well, her knuckles did.

Serena tried to intervene, but found herself on the receiving end of one of Leaf's infamous glares. She briefly considered retreating and letting the other girl have her way with the boy, but a few nudges from Swablu gave her the much needed confidence.

"Stop blaming him! It's not his fault, so stop it!" Serena's heart was beating furiously. What was she doing? It wasn't like her to fight with others.

Leafs glare quickly turned into a predatory grin. "Oh, so it's not his fault, is it?" Her sweet voice quickly turned to match her face. "Silly me; it's definitely not his fault now, is it? Oh, so whose fault could it be? It's your fault, isn't it?"

Hearing the other girl's accusation, Serena felt a defensive bile rise in her throat. "What did you say?" The girl completely lost her calm, her slight guilt at fighting with someone completely gone.

"Erm, girls?" Ash tried to intervene, but to no avail.

"You heard it. You think you're so brave, stepping up to defend someone, don't you?" The brunette spat out, nose wrinkled in mock disgust.

"And you think you're so smart are you? So kind, constantly shouting at your friend?" Serena has really lost it. The two girls' eyes were shooting lasers at each other.

"Girls?" Ash was instantly silenced by the girl's glares. Despite his rash decisions, the boy valued his life. A lot.

"Jeez, what're you all doing?" Gary opened the door, lazily passing along the Professor's message. Unfortunately, the boy became the sole target of the girls' attention. Gary gulped. Turning a pleading look at Ash, he saw two pairs of round eyes, filled with pure terror.

"Gary." Ash paused dramatically. Before running for the door and screaming "It was nice knowing you!" Pikachu and Eve, who woke up during the girls' verbal catfight, ran after him.

* * *

Ten minutes of unspeakable carnage later, the two girls calmed down, having blown their steam on Gary. Now, exhausted, the two girls sat down.

"Listen, Leaf I'd like to apologize. I wasn't thinking and acted in the heat of the moment." Serena was now once again feeling guilt gnaw at her, with her mad frenzy gone.

Leaf wasn't in a much better situation either. She regretted taking her rage on the blonde. Considering Serena's reservedness, Leaf could deduce that either the other girl was extremely shy, or she'd been through a lot. After a little bit of research, it was obvious that the latter was true. Though the former was still true, she could assume that being the only child of a sport star who divorced and moved to another country was not easy. She remembered when she and her Mom first moved from Saffron to Pallet. Had it not been for the Ketchum family, they would have probably moved again. Thinking about the Ketchum's made her guilt return. She would shout at the boy every time that he hurt himself for making her worry. However, she did that because she loved him like a sibling. Maybe she should apologize to the boy later…

Hearing Gary's groan made the two girls laugh. "I'm sorry too. Friends?" Leaf offered her arms to the girl, who embraced her.

* * *

"Sir, the target has escaped capture." A man in a black uniform addressed an unknown person through a radio. He nervously bit his lip.

"Again? You were provided with two squads worth of manpower, and yet you let the target escape yet again?" The voice that rang was masked, further underlining the intimidating effect it had. The agent was sweating bullets. To fail the 'Boss' was equivalent to suicide.

"You have one more chance, agent." The 'Boss' spat out the last word. "Failure will NOT be tolerated."

The man signed in relief. He had one last chance. Though he was of course surprised at his superior's lenience, he was not one to question his luck. Of course, tracking the objective again would be a pain, but that had to be done. _Arlene, soon you will be all better._

* * *

"Rise and shine!" A cheerful voice rang through the cabin. Despite that, three figures still slept soundly by the Round table. A smile crept up Ash's face.

"Gah!" Three voices rang out simultaneously. Ash found himself on the end of three murderous glares. But Ash, being Ash, ignored that and cheerfully continued. Pikachu's self-preservation instincts proved to be much better honed as the mouse dove for cover.

"So, today we have mock battles!" The mention of mock battles turned Gary's glare into a boastful smirk.

"Ready to lose, Ashy-boy?" Gary's smirk was getting wider and wider. He would pummel the nerd to the ground!

The girls, on the other hand, were not so easily deterred. Marching right up to the fiend that dared interrupt their beauty sleep, Leaf prepared to give Ash the beating he deserved. Realizing that, Ash gulped.

"Any last words?" Leaf is usually a sweet (yet sassy) girl, unless you get her hair dirty, or you wake her up early. And standing before Ash was the incarnation of rage and blood thirst itself.

Ash's brain worked furiously on a way to get himself out of the predicament. That's it! "I have cookies."

And that was all it took for Leaf to turn into her ordinary sweet self. Or more precisely, her ordinary self when she wanted something. And there she stood, eyelids fluttering cutely as she prepared her infamous puppy eyes… Only to see Ash running away with almost inhuman speed. "Where do you think you're going, Ash Ketchum?!" And all of the sudden, all that sweetness dropped, once again replaced with a mad frenzy.

Glancing at her two running group mates, Serena signed. Only to find Gary standing right next to her, smirking.

"Hey babe. Now that we're alone, how about-" Gary blinked, only to see the blonde quickly closing the gap between her and Leaf, screaming "Wait for me!"

* * *

"Alright, scouts. Attention." Ash was barely holding back laughter. There was just something oddly amusing about seeing the usually calm and at times timid Daniel in a military uniform that clearly didn't fit him.

"Listen up now. Yesterday you got your Pokémon partners. I trust that you've managed to earn their trust", at that Ash couldn't resist glancing at Serena with a smirk, "…And what better way to strengthen that bond than a battle?" Excited whispers went through the small crowd of children.

"But first, please take your time to read through the"-

"Blah blah blah. We all know the rules, now let's just get the party underway!" Gary cut in, arms thrown up in exasperation. At that, all remaining traces of discipline faded away.

* * *

It took Daniel about 20 minutes to gather the children, read them the 'tournament's" rules, and to get them to the battlefield. By then, his nerves were completely exhausted. Sitting down, he saw a …figure leap at him from just outside the corner of his vision? Ow!

"Gotcha', big bro!" Despite the fact that he had been knocked down onto the ground, Daniel Not-Jackson couldn't help but roll his eyes. His sister was always the energetic one. In fact, he was surprised that the girl could muster the patience to read scientific magazines.

"So, how were the kids?" Samantha Not-Clark chirped. Wait, his sister was smiling far too brightly. A smirk found its way to Daniel's face.

"Horrible." Pausing for a dramatic effect, he could see her grin- oh he would enjoy it so much! So, he leaned in closer and whispered. "Unlike your night with Jack."

At that, Sam's face blushed furiously. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Daniel smiled. Yesterday, she'd excused herself from the lab early, saying that she had an appointment with a certain someone, the identity of whom she refused to reveal. But Daniel knew his sister from the inside out. He could easily guess, judging by the extra bounce in her steps when she left- and two extra bounces when she returned.

"Right, right. And I suppose the fact that you came home exhausted had NOTHING to do with that certain someone." Daniel's smirk grew wider when he saw his dear sister's blush grow deeper. Suddenly, an idea conceived itself in his head. Daniel twisted his hands suggestively, giving his interpretation of what he thought his sister did the night before. His grin turned into a wide smile as Samantha's blush turned beet-red and she slapped his hands away.

* * *

Daisy stood, solemnly raising a flag: "And now, for the last battle of the first round, it's Serena Schroeder from Vaniville Town versus Zachary Hue from Viridian City. Let the battle begin!"

"Ralts, use Disarming voice!" Zachary pumped his hands up.

The Feeling Pokémon was briefly surrounded with a pink aura before launching a sound wave at its opponent.

Serena tried to remember the lessons that her Kalosian friend gave her. What was that… The fluffy bird gave a pained cry, snapping Serena back to reality. "Ah, Swablu!" Think girl, think…

Zachary smirked. It was obvious that his opponent had no idea what to do. He had this in a bag. "Ralts, use Confusion!"

Serena gasped as she saw her friend get slammed down multiple times. The little bird was getting hurt because of her. She was afraid to look into her partners' eyes, afraid to find anger and hatred. Swablu cried in agony. "I yield."

Boos rang, shouts of "loser" and "coward" could be heard. But Serena paid no attention to that. Running up to her precious little Swablu, she scooped it up gently, giving it a few comforting words. The bird looked up at her, its eyes filled with some emotion she didn't understand. It was almost akin to a fire, but what was it?

* * *

"So, how is Swablu?" Ash was worried about the girl. She was unusually quiet. She took her loss well, but she had a slightly bitter and self-loathing look about her. Considering timidity, he could assume that she blamed herself for the bird's injuries.

"It's gotten better." Serena was refusing to meet his eyes. She sat near a pond.

"She, not it." Ash corrected Serena, frowning slightly. Meanwhile, Pikachu picked up a few berries and sat. Who needs TV when you've got this?

"Oh?" Serena glanced down. The little bird cooed in return her eyes sparkling.

Ash smiled softly at that. "She's trying to cheer you up, you know?" He added with a small laugh. His proud Pidgey was just like that, whenever her proud façade was overwhelmed by her feelings.

Serena looked down again, this time taking in her friend's eyes. They were small and black, with a slight silver hue. It was like a screen…

"Hey, Serena? Are you okay?" Snapping out of her trance, Serena saw Ash stand up.

"I have to go now. Leaf will kill me if I don't watch her battle." The boy added in an attempt to lighten up the mood before sprinting away.

Serena frowned. She saw it again; the little bird's eyes were almost like a fire. It couldn't mean anything, right? Serena decided to shrug it off and continue cleaning the little avian's wings. But still, the blonde couldn't help but shiver slightly.

* * *

"Purrloin, use Night Slash!" Rita rolled at the exaggerated air-punch Leaf made, as she unsheathed her claws. Her opponent, a stupid Growlithe was smirking at her in the silliest way possible. Oh, how she would enjoy wiping the smirk of the mutt's stupid face!

"Alright, Runt, wait for it to get close and incinerate it with flamethrower!" Andrew, their opponent, shouted, his silly grin matching his silly Growlithe. Leaf scowled at the duo; their eccentric mannerism was starting to get under her skin. Glancing at her Purrloin, she gave a small nod of confirmation. Oh, the kid would regret giving that arrogant command.

Purrloin's claws flashed purple as she streaked right by the Growlithe, skidding to the side to avoid the Flamethrower and charging at the canine, slashing at it with her claws. During it all, she couldn't help but think about how unrefined that attack was, compared to Charmeleon's. The lizard controlled the air current with his fire so well, that he could make a flamethrower look like a flaming spear. Rita shuddered at the mere thought. It took her fur several hours of grooming to get back to its clean pristine state.

"Growlithe, use Flame wheel!" The boy shouted in desperation. He did not expect that ridiculous speed from a Purrloin; it was a purple streak shooting by, striking deadly blows. Normally, he would find it awesome, but NOT when he was on the receiving end. The pup howled as it executed the move, rolling at the feline like a cannonball… Only to have the Purrloin gracefully jump out of the way, causing the canine to hit a boulder instead. The Growlithe whined lightly, shaking its head before jumping back into position. However, the canine failed to notice the feline charging a few energy spheres.

Leaf grinned. "Hidden power!" The orbs that surrounded Purrloin turned to water as they flew at the canine with a pinpoint accuracy, taking it out. The children were stunned. They saw Leaf fight with a female Nidoran the previous round, but this level of strength was astonishing. Ash however just simply smiled, muttering "show-off" under his breath with an amused look. He knew that Purrloin could've knocked out the Growlithe with that original Night slash. But unbeknownst to anyone but Leaf and Ash, the graceful feline twisted a bit more right than what was needed on purpose, thus landing a glancing blow. He smiled, remembering how the cat used to play cat-and-mouse with Pikachu- before facing his Thunder wave/Electro Ball combo. Speaking of Pikachu, Ash rolled his eyes in annoyance. The mouse fell asleep. Again. Ever since Pikachu learned about Dedenne's method of energy conservation, the mouse had become a fanatical follower of the sleeping-14-hours-per-day regime.

* * *

A man signed, taking a sip of his tea. This was the third time that his agents failed to bring back the target. He knew, that if he were to take down the League, he'd need a Pokémon, whose power was on par with the Deities of Sinnoh. But, that could wait. If he played his cards right, then he would win the war with ease. But for now, he'd have to make do, as they say, with rare Pokémon to sell. Hm, maybe he should open up a casino… Food for thought.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me, what you liked and hated about this fanfic. Who is our 'Mysterious' villain team? :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Serena, Leaf and their Pokémon were alone in the cabin; Ash went on his usual evening walks with Pikachu, and Gary went to train. The cabin was unusually quiet, with only the occasional clangs from eating. Well, Leaf eating; the blonde just sat in deep thought, poking at her food. Tic, toc, tic toc. Having had enough of it, Leaf decided to take matters in her own hand.

"Serena, what's wrong with you?" The brunette asked in concern. Her blonde just glanced at her, before returning to her thoughts. Leaf simply rolled her eyes in annoyance; the blonde was always like that when she didn't want to be disturbed. However, Leaf was never deterred so easily.

"Spill it out, Seré. What's bothering you?" Serena signed. Her friend was always so persistent!

"Nothing Leaf, nothing."

"You can't lie to me, girl." Leaf smiled lightly; she was starting to sound like her Mom. "You've been quiet the whole day, you went to the ranch during the battles, and now you're poking at your meal!" Leaf looked almost accusingly.

"No, just leave me alone." Serena rolled her eyes. Couldn't the brunette just leave her alone?

"It's about that battle, isn't it?" Leaf was met with silence. Smirking triumphantly, the brunette turned to her friend. "You can't win 'em all, can you?"

Serena signed, finally looking straight into Leaf's eye. "That's not the problem." The blonde took a moment to recollect her thoughts before continuing. "Is it wrong to make Pokémon fight?" Upon seeing her friend raise an eyebrow in an unspoken question, Serena decided to elaborate further. "When Pokémon fight, they get hurt. Yet, the League championships glorify that. What are battles for anyways? They bring nothing more but pain and misery."

Leaf's triumphant smirk faded. She'd never even thought from that perspective before. Indeed; was it morally wrong to force others to fight for one's glory and amusement? The answer is no. But all leading Professor support the idea of Pokémon battling, saying it's necessary for the Pokémon to grow. But then, why those big tournaments? She glanced at her Purrloin. The girl enjoyed an occasional good fight, but Leaf knew that she wouldn't forgive herself if her precious Pokémon was heavily injured in a battle.

* * *

"So Ash, how's the camp?" A cheerful voice rang from the phone. Ash rolled his eyes fondly; Yvette was always so energetic and full of life! He could almost imagine her grin.

"Fine. How's Zander?" Ash glanced at Pikachu. Like Brendan, the mouse had rainbows in his nightmares. Ash could only shake his head as his beloved partner freaked out and ran to get cover.

"Oh, he's fine. He got a Beldum lately, and a shiny one at that!" Ash whistled in appreciation; Beldum, like their evolutionary forms, were almost like supercomputers. They could even process more thoughts than an Alakazam! If course, their imagination is generally lacking, they are still amazing Pokémon! Oh, and their final evolutionary form is a pseudo-legendary.

"Zander is kinda…" Ash raised his eyebrow as he saw Yvette drag out her sentence.

"Sycamore blew up the lab again, so Zander's taking a small holiday." A deeper voice cut in, amusement obviously heard.

"Hey, Xavier, how are you, man?" Ash smiled widely. He always found it funny that Xavier always tried to act serious, despite him being a natural prankster.

"Fine, fine. Sycamore's camp is hilarious. You should totally watch the orientation day." There was a pause, almost as if Xavier decided to reminisce the moment.

"Totally! Those guys couldn't even get past the first checkpoints!" Ash sweat dropped; Yvette wasn't even trying to not laugh. Suddenly, the sound of laughter died down.

…

"Xavier? What did you do to her?" Ash asked in a serious voice. In reality, he was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"I offered her some 'Wood'." Ash could almost see his friend snicker. Wait, did he just hear a slurping sound in the background.

"Ew. Fine, just don't go on the next level." Ash shook his head, thoroughly disgusted with the idea. Behind him, Pikachu mirrored his brother.

"What do you- " Silence ensues as Xavier realizes what Ash was hinting at.

"No, not that 'Wood', you idiot!" Hearing that, Ash made an exaggerated 'offended' reply.

"Idiot? You're the one who did it!" Ash could almost see Xavier face palm as Yvette asked them about what the hell were they talking about.

"Not that 'Wood', the lollipop one. We both know that the cocktail stinks." Ash wrinkled his nose at the mere mention of the ice cream.

"So, anyways, how is your camp?" Even Yvette was grossed out by that point, so everyone was happy to change the topic.

"Oh, it's fine." Ash paused, not knowing where to start.

"But?" Xavier calmly prompted his friend.

After the dramatic pause, Ash finally continued. "But the camp food stinks."

* * *

Meanwhile…

 _"I am the very model of a fanfic individual_

 _My speech is lousy, weird, and whimsical_

 _I'm not adept at funny gags, upon comedic theory I have spat_

 _From wicked twists, and stupid shocks, to jokes that drop on your head_

 _I'm very bad at fancy speeches; I can't even pirouette_

 _Then smack the readers with a pun; I know my fiction etiquette_

 _I can make my face all mean and really give you quite a fight_

 _Then make up with potions made of real exploding dynamite_

 _When eating jam, I just yell "Rainbows" and Brendan in his track is froze_

 _Then I sneak up, and utter "Fight" and take my hands and strike a pose_

 _I am quite proud to be in such a weird cartel_

 _From Oak and Rowan to Juniper and good ol' Elm._

 _You see in matters stupid, pointless, atrange and musical_

 _I am the very model of a fanfic individual!"_

Brendan face palmed, letting out an exaggerated sign as the children applauded to his tap dancing Father. Then, turning skywards, Brendan whispered a prayer to Rayquaza, seeking forgiveness from the Dragon of the Skies because it had to endure that.

* * *

"…So, you have no idea how to get past her timidity?" Yvette was in her 'detective mode'. Normally, seeing, or, in this case- hearing the normally cheerful happy-go-lucky girl suddenly become serious in 4 seconds flat would scare the living being out of Ash and Pikachu, but now he needed her help. Of course, that did not apply to Pikachu, but that was a moot point.

Finally, Xavier spoke up. "You know, a few summer camps ago there was a girl who was just like your friend." Xavier's voice was unusually soft; it was as if Xavier was reviewing a fond memory. "She was really shy and quiet. So much, that she would avoid everyone at the camp."

Finally, Yvette caught up with her friend. "Are you talking about her?" A dreamy sign answered her question. Yvette suddenly got a devilish smirk, before whispering something to Xavier, before running away, giggling. Ash grinned; he could almost see Xavier roll his eyes.

"Anyways, let me tell you a"

-"love story" Yvette cut back in, before exaggerating a dreamy sign.

* * *

"Now children, please introduce yourselves to each other, and after that we'll play a game." A tall man with a white lab coat told the children with a wide smile. "Let's start with you. Yes, you, come here!" Sycamore pointed at a young blonde girl in a pink dress with a flower pattern. She wore a straw hat that was a size or two too big for her.

"M-me?" The girl stuttered. Xavier raised an eyebrow. The girl was one of the first to arrive, yet she was also the last one to sit down. And even then, it was only because another girl practically dragged her to one of the only remaining seats. Xavier smiled. The brunette- Shauna, if he recalls correctly, seemed like a bundle of energy and innocence, as Sycamore said. And right now, Xavier smiled in amusement as the brunette practically pushed her friend right on the center of circle, around which everyone sat.

Sensing the child's confusion, Augustine Sycamore decided to help the girl. "So, could you please tell us your name, dear?" The girl was visibly nervous as she stuttered out her name. "I- I'm Serena from Bargrad City." Xavier raised his eyebrow; he guessed that the girl was shy, but surely not to this extent!

"And, dear, would you like to tell us more about yourself?" Sycamore smiled in a friendly manner. He knew what the answer would be, but it didn't hurt to try, right?

With a small shake of her head the blonde quickly got back down to her seat. Xavier shook his head lightly; despite how amusing it was, it would also difficult to fit her into other activities.

"Ini mini mini mo! You, in green jacket, go come here!" Sycamore pointed at a boy. Xavier frowned. Zander, if he recalled correctly- or was it Andros- had a face that almost screamed for a good fight. The boy had well-developed muscles, and considering a black eye and a multitude of scratches, it appeared that Zander obliged his face.

"I'm Zander from Aquacorde Town. I like watching battles and fights." Zander was intimidating, and Sycamore could tell that he didn't even try. A slight chill, a foreboding chill ran through his spine- but the eccentric professor waved it off, blaming it on the pineapple and chilly curry he had for dinner last night.

* * *

"Hey you!" Serena jumped, the volume of the shout hitting her ears. She looked at the source of the sound. She saw a tall boy in the green jacket approach her. What was his name? Zachary, or-

"You think you're too special to tell us more, don't you?" Serena flinched back at the accusation. The boy was just so intimidating.

"I-I" Zander would have none of it, however.

"You what? You're SO special, right?" Zander practically sneered at her. The commotion was starting to attract quite a bit of attention. Some kids even joined in, booing at Serena. _You're alone. No one would support you_. Serena ran away, sobbing. The crowd just laughed at it.

Xavier shook his head. So Zander was a bully after all. Such a pity, that there are people who fill the void that is themselves with the misery of others. And ten he chuckled; damn, he was starting to sound just like Sycamore!

* * *

Ash shook his head in wonder (and amusement). He was introduced to a whole new side of Xavier; the Xavier that was in love. Shaking his thoughts away, he focused back on the story. "So what happened next?"

Yvette let out a dreamy sign for the 1835101817th time. Xavier just shook his head. Before glancing at the clock.

"***** **** ****!" Ash laughed at the vicious string of curses. It was but 7:54 in Kanto, but in Kalos it was probably 11:54 pm in Kalos!

"Anyways, we have to go. Bye!" Xavier shot out in one breath. However, there was one particular question unanswered.

"What was her name?" That question stopped Xavier in his track. The rush of memories reached the boy, threatening to knock him back into the realms of fantasy. But Xavier still managed to reply.

"Her name was… Serena Schroeder."

* * *

"Petrel, the Boss requires your immediate presence." A petite blonde secretary, Rachel came up to Archer. She was one of Giovanni's closest people. Strange rumors circulated among the Rocket Corporation's staff. Some said that she has bewitched the usually emotionless and pragmatic CEO, others said that she was an old friend of his. Having worked with Rachel as well having been Giovanni's schoolmate, Archer knew better. He knew that Giovannie closed himself from the rest of the world after losing his wife.

Giovannie's wife… Kind, intelligent, gentle, selfless, beautiful… She was a woman that most men would kill for. She showed Giovannie kindness, and gave him hope of a better future; the hope that Giovannie had lost amidst the corrupt and emotionless social elite. That was before she died. The circumstances of her death were known by only a small group of people. Archer was one of them. The mere thought caused him to shake his head, hoping to rid of the bitter memories. She died trying to save a Meowth from falling off a cliff during a camping trip. She parted with the world in her usual innocent, kind and selfless state.

Giovannie fell into a depression, starving himself to death for a few weeks. And that's when Rachel came. She became a beacon of light to Giovannie, a source of hope. She was a lot like Giovannie's old wife; a beautiful and talented woman who radiated kindness. Archer smiled lightly. It was nice to see his friend back to normal. Well, aside from his newfound obsession with cats.

* * *

"Alright guys, ready to see the semifinals?" That quickly prompted a round of excited shouts and applauses. Daisy smirked; she knew that treating the battles like an official tournament would get the children pumped up. That means that she won her bet with Gary. He now owed her a favor, and she knew just what to do. Grinning sinisterly, Daisy cooked up a brilliant plan- before snapping back to reality. And she now found herself standing in front of a crowd of sweat dropping children.

* * *

"Awkward!" Sir Aaron sang in a girly voice, making a pirouette in the middle of a – a void?

Arceus was seriously regretting letting Sir Aaron touch a Kafaroti Crystal. Then again, there was something appealing about watching a legendary Aura Guardian dance around like a child on sugar.

* * *

"So, the first battle is between Leaf and Gary." Daisy paused for a slight dramatic effect. And to steal a glance at her little brother, who was arrogantly smirking at Leaf. She would enjoy that so much! Leaf… She simply tipped her hat, to the point that it covered her face. It did not however hide her devilish grin. Thoroughly freaked out by Leaf's smile, Daisy raised the flags. "Let the battle begin!"

Arrogantly smirking, Gary struck a dramatic pose. "Wartortle, wash them off with Water Pulse!"

Leaf just smiled. Things went directly according to her plan. "Purrloin, Faint Attack!" Or was it Feint attack? Leaf never could remember it. But Gary's outraged shout snapped her back to reality. Purrloin had disappeared, melting to the shadows like a ninja. The graceful feline reappeared, a dark aura cloaking her, before slamming herself into the turtle, smirking when the Wartortle cried in pain.

Leaf smiled. Just as she thought, Gary immediately retaliated with a Hydro Pump. Now, time for the big reveal. "Purrloin, please be a dear and use Attract." As yes, using womanly charms to win a fight; the best way to win. _Whitney would be proud of her._

The Purrloin twisted, dodging the blast of highly condensed water flying at a ridiculous speed. Rita flashed a charming smile, before winking seductively at the turtle. The Wartortle was preparing a Skull Bash attack, but Attract stopped him in his tracks. Suddenly getting heart shaped eyes, the Wartortle shot up comically, before rushing away from the battlefield. Purrloin smirked; SOME Pokémon were gentlemen, and some had no semblance of control. Wartortle was the latter. So Rita just sat there, licking her forepaw and using Hone Claws.

And, to everyone's surprise and amusement, the turtle ran back with a bouquet of flowers that was bigger than life- err, I mean himself. Rita was slightly surprised, before quickly regaining her composure. Faking a pleasant smile, the feline gave a gasp. "Is that for me?" Rita gave a slight squeal; she just needed the turtle to come a bit closer for her to give him a good Night Slash.

However, things didn't go quite as planned. The Wartortle somehow pirouetted to her, graciously shoving the flowers in her face and producing a box of candies from out of nowhere. Rita paused; she didn't want to let Leaf down, but these were also her favourite candies. Just the thought of sweet chocolate and the creamy filling brought her to that side of paradise. And it somehow didn't feel quite nice to just beat up the turtle and take the candies away.

Leaf sweat dropped. She knew that her little Purrloin absolutely LOVED that particular brand of candy. She didn't blame the feline, because hey, who doesn't love that chocolate? But she had a battle to win. Ah, but looking at Gary, who was shouting his ar-head off was just too amusing. "Popcorn?" Leaf jumped, not expecting anyone. She turned around, wanting to give whoever that was a good beating, before… OMYGOSH, is that a whole bucket of caramelized popcorn? Leaf felt her mouth watering at its heavenly smell… Ash smirked; he knew it was her favourite. And standing between her and the popcorn was like standing between the 18th century Traditus Empire and their tea.

* * *

Daisy didn't know what to do. Neither Pokémon was attacking each other. And Daisy knew that this particular Purrloin's Attract left a permanent mark on one's brain. Her poor Sandslash… And as for the trainers… Gary was too busy shouting his head off, trying to reach the love-struck turtle, and Leaf was too busy stuffing her mouth with popcorn. Damn it; she knew she shouldn't have bet with Ash on this one. And now, she owed him an hour long shift at cleaning the Rapidash stables at the Ranch. Damn it!

* * *

 **Ah, the infamous attract. Curse you, Whitney and Flannery! But anyways, guys, please please review. I need constructive criticism to turn this jumble mumble of words into a semi-coherent thing.**

 **And lastly, since we are rapidly approaching the beginning of Ash's journey, I need you guys to tell me what the last member of Ash's team will be. The only condition is that it's not a flying type, and that it was introduced in gen1. And also, who do you want to travel with Ash. Brock stays. Misty... I have an entirely different character arc for her, meaning that she won't travel. And no,neither Leaf, Serena, or any of the girl companions from anime either. They'll pop up later. The only other condition, is no bloody shipping, 'kay? The poor boy is just 10 years old.**


	7. Chapter 7

Daisy lay on her bed, sleeping peacefully. Well, peacefully while muttering in her sleep, that is. However, her great nemesis, the alarm clock saw her blissful content. That will not be tolerated!

Downstairs, professor Oak was drinking some coffee while reading up a report made by Bill. The eccentric Pokémaniac was a genius. Well, in digital technologies, that is. The man claims to have built an program that could simulate results of genetic experimentations. And as proof, the true-blue Pokémaniac spliced the genes of two Rattata, creating two white rodents! If that was true, then it was a major scientific breakthrough! The world renowned professor's eyes became comically star shaped as he mused about all of the new and exciting possibilities, when he heard a loud crash. And a victorious shout from above. Oak shook his head in amusement; for all her maturity, responsibility and almost unearthly ability to control her temper, his granddaughter still broke alarm clocks regularly.

* * *

Daisy finally calmed down a little. Well, who wouldn't, after stomping on your alarm clock to the point it was unrecognizable. So, after defeating her 208th arch-nemesis, Daisy let out a light huff. It was such a good dream; she would've enjoyed teasing Leaf so much! Ah well…

So, after brushing her teeth (and hair, and a bunch of girly things that men don't understand), Daisy went downstairs. And when she got down, she burst in laughter. Gary was running around the house in his underwear, while the Wartortle he'd befriended ran away, waving a pair of blue jeans tauntingly at the boy. Oh, did she mention some of Gary's posse drooling over at the window? But, as amusing as the sight was, her dignity as a sister (and a female) couldn't allow her be seen in nothing but his underwear; at least, until he was of a more… appropriate age. So Daisy did the only thing any self-respecting woman would do. She grabbed a broomstick, before turning at the still-drooling girls with a glare that would put a Garchomp to shame. The girls gulped. Before turning, and high-tailing it away. Now, for the Wartortle. And now, it was the turtle's turn to gulp.

So, after getting Gary and Wartortle sorted, not sorted, not cooked, Daisy went to the lab. It was her turn to clean up the Bunneary dens. Ew! However, when she got to the lab, she saw something that no sane person should have seen.

Rodney and Daniel were standing solemnly at the side, making the Ave Caesar motion saying something along the lines of "Praise our lord and savior, John Vincent Atanasoff, for granting Bill the means to GES (Genetic Experiments Simulated)." Meanwhile, Samantha and Bob played -the Ave Maria? With violins? Wow, she would never have thought that the cheery and ridiculously energetic scientist would have the patience to learn music. Wait, the music changed to Love is Blue. Then, Daisy looked at the very center of the lab, she fainted, overwhelmed by the stupidity of the scene. For she saw Ash and Leaf River Dance, while Pikachu and Purrloin were doing a weird Waltz dance. And the all famous professor Oak sang the actual song. In its original, Kalosian version. And everyone knew that Oak HATED singing. Seeing Daisy collapse, the scene abruptly stopped.

* * *

"Awkward!" Sir Aaron sang in a girly voice. Again.

Arceus just shook his head. _Note to self- never let Sir Aaron touch a Kafaroti Crystal ever again._

* * *

"Wait, so Bill's program actually worked?" Daisy did want to beat everyone in the lab to a pulp, but the happiness and excitement overwhelmed her wish to break yet another vase. So many interesting possibilities! So, Daisy, like all other comedy characters, joined in the dance.

* * *

 _Arceus face palmed. Why didn't I create a reset button?_

* * *

"Where are they?" Gary grumbled under his breath; he still couldn't believe that the other kids had sent him, the great Gary Oak to do messenger work! But he was angrier at the fact that the staff was 25 minutes too late! The chestnut-haired boy signed; this day was supposed to be his Roman Triumph, the day he showed the nerds who was truly the best! But nooo, they were nowhere to be seen! Gary was too concentrated in his fume; far too concentrated to notice that he walked into the door. Literally. Ouch! Rubbing his nose, Gary decided to shake off the pain. He was the great Gary Oak! A little door couldn't possibly stop him! And so, the 9 years old boy opened the door, and saw what no child should have seen. And thus he fainted. After all, who wouldn't faint at seeing the usually awkward and perhaps even the clumsiest of the lab's staff dance a perfect Waltz under Tchaikovsky's Waltz of Flowers? At least he didn't see the Polka dance, done under the Turkish Rondo. That would have been much much worse.

* * *

"Wait, so you partied just because some dork claims to have created a stupid program?" Gary fumed; they were supposed to have an epic tournament, where he'd kick Ash's butt; he even dreamt of humiliating the nerd the night before. But no, they were dancing and singing!

Samantha was not too pleased. Bill was her idol; and insulting her, was equivalent to insulting Jack and Leaf. And now, Gary was about to see a very Samantha. Very angry indeed. "HE IS NOT A DORK! BILL IS A GENIUS!" Samantha walked up to Gary and started practically jabbing words at him. As a matter of fact, her eyes were glowing of pure rage. Gary glanced at the others, but… To say that they ran away was an understatement; they practically teleported away. And then Gary gulped. Things weren't looking too bright for our future trainer.

* * *

"Alright now, for the semi-finals will start today. Unfortunately, Gary" That's where Daisy snickered lightly- her little brother always had it coming for him. "… Is unable to participate due to his injuries, meaning that however wins, gets to battle Leaf. Any questions?" Daisy could see a forest of arms. The teen smacked her face; how could she forget? "Any questions, other than 'why not wait for Gary'?" Daisy smirked as she saw all arms disappear. "The match starts now, because we have other things to do, other than battling, so…" Daisy's eyes glinted with amusement; "race you there! Last to get there is a fat hog!" And, just as she expected, the children started running immediately.

So, several minutes later, Daisy raised the flag. "The battle between Ash and Randy will begin!"

Pikachu smirked lightly; Eve really wanted this battle. Primarily because Randy got a Mawile, but also because of Eve's wish to please Ash. Pikachu didn't understand why the little fox hasn't evolved yet, but then again, Pikachu could relate to her. Those creepy Raichu…

"Eve, Fake Tears!" Ash frowned lightly. While Eve had the advantage in experience, Mawile had a type advantage. At least she wouldn't be able to use Attract.

Randy was slightly nervous. This boy managed to beat an Electrike with his Pidgey; and she knew it wasn't pure luck, like what the arrogant Gary guy said. And she didn't know what the Eevee could do, so she had to be more careful.

"Mawile, dear, use Attract!" Randy dramatically twirled, before winking at Ash, mirroring the Deceiving Pokémon, movement. Was it Daisy's imagination, or did a blonde girl- Serena, wasn't it? - As well as Leaf glare daggers at the girl. Daisy dreamily signed; it would be such a captivating love story! Love triangles were her favourite!

Just as how Attract failed to work on Eve, because they were of the same gender, Randy's quirks failed to have any effect on Ash, mainly because Ash was, well, Ash. Speaking of whom, Ash was smirking widely. He knew she'd use Attract! Now he had the match in the bag, with the Mawile thoroughly forced out of her comfort zone by the Eevee's huge innocent teary eyes. That is, innocent until the little feline heard Ash's next command.

"Shadow Ball!" The boy shouted, dramatically pumping his fist up. His beloved Eevee responded by blasting the unsuspecting Mawile with a close-range Shadow Ball, which knocked out Mawile cold. Normally, using Shadow Ball like that was risky, because the volatile sphere of a weird form of energy would also splash out onto the user. However, Eve was a Normal-type. So she only walked out, fur slightly ruffled. But, her eyes were full of happiness when Ash hugged her; she just wanted to please him.

No evolution. In your face, stereotypical clichés that make the core of this story.

"Daisy? Hello?" Ash shook his head while everyone else either laughed or chuckled. The girl almost seemed to be in her own world, giving dreamy signs and- "Huh?"

Glancing around, Daisy realized that she dozed off. Again. Daisy rolled her eyes at herself; why has she been so inattentive the day?

* * *

"What shall we do tonight, Brain?" A tall white rodent squawked.

"Same thing we shall do every night Pinky; we will try to take over the world!" The large headed laboratory rat answered, turning to the- readers? - With a maniacal grin. And his left eyebrow quirked. Yep, absolutely terrifying!

"The Pinky and the Brain,

The Pinky and the brain,

One is a genius, the other's insane-"

"Cut the yap, will 'ya?" An old Pachurisu in a nightgown glared at the Narrator, before calmly dosing off again. Wait, does that mean we're getting three Cartoonus characterus? _Shows Xavier with his cap turned backwards, chasing after Yvette because she dropped her ice cream on her, while Zander stood, shaking his head._

"Pinky, bow and tremble before my latest invention! The Generic-Name-inator!" Thunder struck from behind, illuminating Brain.

"Narf", Pinky muttered, before dropping to his knees and adding "The spaghetti monster is true! He was the one who guided us all this while!" Indeed, Brain's perplexing machine looked like a huge meatball wrapped in pasta with an antenna peeking through the top. Brain grew a tick mark on his head.

* * *

"Gary, how are you?" Professor Oak knelt at his grandson's bed, holding on to his hand like it was the most precious thing in the world. The old man had to blink away a tear; first his son died in a car crash, and now this… The old Professor wailed in despair, looking at the Heavens. Why, Arceus, why?

Gary rolled his eyes, before sitting a little bit straighter. He looked at his grandfather's eyes, and…

"What are you doing? I'm not dying!" Gary Oak practical slapped his grandfather. Damn the sentimental seniors!

The entirety of Pallet Town could hear a scream of "It's a miracle!" ring from the lab.

* * *

"Alright now, ready to lose?" Leaf grinned evilly at her friend.

In return, Ash grinned back. "Ladies first!" The two children glared at each other determinedly, before bursting in laughter. Serena sweat dropped. The two were so competitive!

And then, without waiting for Daisy's signal, both of them gave their commands simultaneously.

"Purrloin, Hone Claw!" Leaf dramatically pumped her fist.

Ash on the other hand just grinned. Glancing at Pikachu, he saw a fire in the rodent's eyes accompanied by a mischievous glint. "Are you pondering what I'm pondering, Pi?" Upon seeing the mouse flash him a smile, Ash smirked even wider. "Thunder Wave!"

Leaf gasped. She didn't expect it, not so soon! Damn it! Her precious little Purrloin wobbled slightly, her normal witty look replaced with a pained frown as electricity crackled in her fur. Urgh!

"Purrloin, use Heal Bell!" Leaf smiled lightly. No one knew why the little feline knew the move that should be biologically impossible for it. Then again, Togekiss shouldn't be able to breathe fire.

The purple feline glowed brightly while humming a soothing, yet surprisingly catchy tune. Pikachu didn't sleep though.

"Pikachu, Quick attack into Nuzzle!" Ash grinned. Leaf would kill him later, but right now, he would enjoy this.

Leaf screamed! _Ash, you idiot! We just got rid of the paralysis!_ But wait, the Pikachu was within striking distance. Leaf grinned.

"Purrloin, Night Slash!" Serena shivered at the brunette's command. She could have sworn that the phrase had a darker more menacing undertone. But she just shrugged it off, preferring to scratch the little Swablu.

Pikachu cried in pain; the Night Slash hurt!

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Pikachu smirked; he would get his revenge very, very soon. Jumping up, the mouse twisted his body before angling the strike just at the cat's side, so he wouldn't knock her out instantly. Oops. The mouse accidently cut a bit of Purrloin's fur.

The Purrloin arched her back, hissing furiously. The cat snarled, before letting out a bloodcurdling yowl. It seemed like even the grass wilted under her furious gaze, as the feline stared at the mouse that dared ruin her precious fur. Pikachu gulped as the purple feline lunged at him with another Night Slash. He closed his eyes. That's it; he wouldn't dodge in time; so instead, the mouse started whispering a prayer to Mew. But suddenly, there was a loud thud. Pikachu opened his eyes, seeing the Purrloin overwhelmed by paralysis.

Leaf sweat dropped. She thought she had it for sure; Purrloin defeated a Tyranitar the last time she was this angry! By oh fine. Ash on the other hand, signed with relief. He wouldn't have to buy another Full Restore again. But, the battle still wasn't finished. The Purrloin winced in pain as she tried to crawl forward. She would have her revenge!

Pikachu just replied with and Electro Ball. A huge explosion rang across the clearing.

* * *

So, after healing both Pokémon up (and preventing Purrloin from hitting Pikachu with another Night Slash), the camp program continued. This was the infamous Day Z- err, I mean 3; the day when the children were meant to learn to treat to Pokémon's minor injuries.

Ash and Leaf were among those tasked with instructing the other children as they bandaged the Pokémon. And Ash saw a particular blonde sitting in deep thought.

"Hello? Earth to Serena?" Ash waved his hand before the girl. She has been unusually quiet. And if there's one thing that really ticks Ash off, then it's his friends being silent.

Serena blinked in surprise. Then she decided to just get it over with. "Why do you battle?"

This time, it was Ash's turn to blink in surprise. "What do you mean, 'why'? To become the very best, of course!"

Serena simply shook her head in exasperation. She should have known! But ah well, no turning back now.

"Battles bring nothing but pain and misery. Just look at those Pokemon there, pitifully looking up." At that, Ash burst in laughter. He didn't know why, but he found her train of thoughts almost… innocent, dare he say, adorable. Wait, adorable? He did not just think that. Not at all.

Serena stood, slightly dumbfounded. After all, what was one supposed to do to a boy who just stood there, nodding to himself with an indignant look?

"Anyways," Ash comically shook the thoughts away, "here's a thing about battling." He dramatically paused, causing Leaf to roll her eyes from the background.

"First of all, these guys aren't injured. We-" Ash was interrupted by a not-so-quiet cough from Leaf and Daisy. "Okay, THEY," Ash looked back at them, rolling his eyes, "piled makeup and tomato sauce on the little guys to make them look injured."

"But why are-"

"They're just really good actors. This is a fanfic, after all!" Ash laughed slightly. Serena just arched her eyebrows in confusion.

"What fanfic?" Ash simply stood with an embarrassed look, while Leaf face palmed.

"Anyways," Ash said in an attempt to recover from his not-so-graceful mistake, "there are many reasons why Pokemon battle. Sometimes they fight over territory, sometimes they fight over mates…"

Serena however would have none of it. "In the wild. Here, when living with humans, they don't have to hunt for food, they don't have to fight! Instead, people make them fight for their own amusement!"

Ash once again burst in laughter. Why did those arguments sound so familiar? He didn't recall any organization called PETA, so why? Blinking a tear away, Ash calmed down.

"All trainers-" Ash was once again interrupted by Leaf's not-so-stealthy glare. "Okay, most trainers; but anyways, most trainers want to be the very best. But have you considered that some Pokemon might have the same dream as well?"

Serena blinked slightly. She never thought about it that way. But Ash was not satisfied.

"For instance, Pikachu here…" Serena tried to hold back a yawn as Ash continued his lecture. Glancing to the side, she saw Leaf.

"You fool! Why did you get him on the topic of moral issues of battling? Now he's gonna be at it for hours!" Serena blinked. Was he really that bad?

"Yes, yes he is. And before you ask, I'm not a Psychic. It's just Girl-empathy." Leaf smiled at Serena's confusion, even as Ash continued droning on and on and on… Okay, you get the idea.

* * *

 **Yeah yeah, horrible ending, I know. Sue me! But anyways guys, here's today's episode err, I mean chapter. Yeah, definitely chapter. But anyways, hope you enjoy it and, well, yeah! Review the story like usual! And, if have an idea for Ash's last team member. Only one condition: it's neither fire, nor grass, nor rock, nor flying type. And it must have been introduced in Gen 1. So no Scizzor. Well, I might add him later, but probably not in the Kanto arc. Oh, and check out my other story, A White Rose. I would REALLY appreciate constructive criticism.**


	8. Chapter 9

**Alright guys, sorry for the long wait. So, to make up for it, a chapter filled with pure absurdity.**

* * *

"Alright, just a few more days…" Professor Oak signed in relief. The paperwork has started to get on his nerves. The parents just worried too much, practically demanding daily reports! Suddenly, the telephone rang, causing Oak to jump in slight surprise. Grumbling about wretched telephone rings, Oak picked up the phone.

"So, how's life treating you, old man?" Oak smiled lightly; Agatha was always so blunt, direct… And, after being forced to negotiate with a car dealer, that was a huge relief for Oak.

"Terrible, my dear friend;

I wish the torture would end;

For paperwork is the bane of me;

I just want a cup of tea."

"Cut it, doofus. I don't have all day!" Oak wisely held back a laugh, for his old friend had a temper to match with her tongue.

"Alright, alright. What do you need?" To his surprise, he heard a loud haunting laughter ring out from the phone; as well as an… explosion?

"Agatha? Agatha?!" Oak was starting to get slightly worried. Sure, she might be an Elite Four, but… Oak whistled in appreciation at the string of vicious curses escaped the phone; probably Agatha having problems with her ghosts.

A few minutes later, the vicious curses stopped. "Alright now, old man; a few months ago I caught a shiny Ghastly." Oak's mouth dropped; shiny Pokemon were a product of a rare genetic alteration. The defects were typically a different coloration. The chance of a Pokemon being born shiny was about 1/8192, making shiny Pokemon highly valuable to collectors and researchers.

"The 'lil hellion's been driving me nuts with its pranks! Nothing I tried works, not even pitting it against Specter!" Professor Oak was slightly taken aback; Specter was Agatha's strongest Pokemon as well as her starter. Even his Dragonite had trouble with it!

"So, I'm sending him to you." Oak was about to protest; considering Ash's Pikachu, they didn't need another prankster at the lab. Then again, the chance to study a Shiny Pokemon was too much to pass.

"Yes, I'll take it." Oak sweat dropped at his old friend's shout of delight; maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

Serena sat at the window, looking out into the distance. Their log had a wonderful view at the forest. She didn't know why, but watching nature always carried a certain… charm to her, so to speak.

"Hey, Serena, why are you sitting there,

While the wind blows back your hair?

The sun still shines on thee,

So forgets your troubles, shout in glee!

For you are young, the hopes and dreams

Are still ahead. So beam a smile,

Dream your dream!"

Serena jumped up in surprise. Well, that was to be expected, with Leaf bursting in and serenading to her. Seeing the brunette's grin, she grew a tick mark.

"What the…" Serena gasped in surprise when Leaf reached out and taped her mouth with a 'censored' word on it. Leaf put her hands on her hips, making a 'tsk' sound, looking at her blonde friend in disapproval.

"Beware of your potty mouth

Lest you wish things to go south."

Finally tearing off the tape, Serena gasped for air, her face red from slight anger and lack of air. Turning to her friend, Serena faced her with a scowl (that, ironically, strongly resembled a pout).

"Care to explain what's going on?" Serena sweat dropped at the sight of her brunette friend twirling in a dance, singing a soft La-la-la. Or, well, " _La la la la la la la la lah, la la la la la la la la, la-la la-la la la lah, la-la la-la-la la-la-lah, la-la-la-la-la la-lah, beauty and the beast…_ ", but who cares?

"You see, Mr./Temp got bored

So he dug up his good-old board

And made us sing our lines today,

For he hates Mondays; (even though he's not Garfield)"

Serena face palmed. This was going to be a long day. Suddenly, one of the walls broke down with a thunderous 'boom'.

* * *

Meanwhile, an extremely absurd scene played out at a different place. Ash, Yvette and Sycamore sat, staring at the screen. "Ready? Steady? Go!"

 **Ash:**

The feeling inside of her,

She cannot explain.

Her thoughts are like a blur,

Her heart is locked in chains.

 **Yvette:**

Locked in chains, oh, locked in chains;

 **Sycamore:**

The fuzzy feeling welling deep inside,

Makes her feel safe and warm;

No, she shakes her head in pride;

She's independent, she is strong;

She won't be yet another girl,

Who would swoon over a pearl.

 **Ash:**

But yet, she feels a void so deep,

That she feels empty deep inside.

She almost wants to weep

Her feelings she can't hide.

 **Yvette:**

Bland is the story,

It rivals the Twilight

So, embrace clichés in all their glory

In a star that shines so bright.

 **Sycamore:**

He's a romantic, he can't see

His own emotions in the vast blue sea

He yearns for something, he can't tell

If it's companionship he seeks,

Or he's affected by a spell.

 **Yvette:**

His life seems bleak,

His eyes are dull from boredom;

The peace so pure and calm

Yet he gives no qualms

About abandoning it for his dreams

To find the bird of love that soars above;

Gone are the gentle streams,

Now, in a drive of love

He sees nothing but doves,

Flying around like guardian angels,

Guiding Cupidon to him.

 **Ash, Yvette, Sycamore:**

And then they meet, two halves of a-

Professor Oak was furious. "Ash, shut up!" Well, Agatha did say the Pokemon was a little hellion creature, but still… The Ghastly was driving him nuts! Oh, and as if that wasn't crazy enough, Ash, instead of being at the bloody camp, was in the lab, singing/listening to some ridiculous love song!

"Ghas…" The little ghost snickered, before dropping a bucket of water on him.

"That's it." You can only stretch a man's self-control for so long. Professor Oak, fed up with Ghastly's tricks, recalled the ghost to its ball, ignoring its pleas.

"And now, for Ash." Oak marched straight to the boy, who was apparently in the middle of a chorus. Wait, a love song? Oak was about to crack a grin; Ash and Leaf WERE pretty close… And then he saw Sycamore and Yvette on the other side of the screen, dancing and singing as well.

" …Together, they complete the other,

Each other's hearts they colour

In a deep red scarlet,

Bountiful for harvest."

Oak was nearly overwhelmed by the stupidity of the lyrics. Really!? A deep scarlet red, the colour often associated with passion and love, that is, according to the next line, 'bountiful for harvest'!?

"I demand you stop this mockery of the art of poetry!" Oak was practically steaming with rage, all his previous thoughts evaporating; those infidels, how dare they violate the sacred-laws-of-poetry-that-do-not-exist?

"Oh hey, Prof, you see,

Love is like and endless blue sea;

In all its glory, it's a flame;

Caressing hearts so ever gently;

In all its malice, it's a blade;

So ever cold, so ever deadly;

But really, truth be told,

The writer has no ideas

Thus he wrote our lines so cold,

Emotionless and cold- just like your thesis."

At that, Oak fainted. There was only so much stupidity a guy can take. Unfortunately, when he collapsed, he also accidently released the Ghastly.

"Oh, hello there Ghastly!

Where are you going so hastily?" Ash paused, thinking if it fit or not, before deciding that it worked.

Ghastly on the other hand, laughed. Could it be, that he'd found someone who could match him in the absurdity of his jokes? The ghost type cracked a grin. Look out word. For here they come!

The Ghastly and the Ash,

The Ghastly and the Ash,

One is a prankster, the other likes Slash,

They're fanfic characters,

They truly lack coherence;

They're Ghastly, they're Ghastly

And the Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash

Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash

Ash.

Before the chapter's done,

Their plan will be unfurled,

And by the dawning of the sun,

They'll scream out "Hello world!"

They're Ghastly and the Ash

Yes Ghastly and the Ash

Their weekly campaign

Is easy to explain

To make up cheesy jokes

To crack up all the folks,

They're Ash;

They're Ghastly and the Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash

Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash,

Slash!

* * *

"I don't care what you think, Arceus, but this has gotten way too far! Some things aren't even funny anymore!" Sir Aaron shouted, part in exasperation at Arceus screwing up YET AGAIN, part in desperation, because this was all so ridiculous.

" _But it wasn't me…"_ Arceus stood, tears flowing down his face in anime-style.

* * *

"What the hell happened here?" Ash stood with his mouth agape. Well, who wouldn't, after seeing the place they slept at missing one of its four walls?

"The wall has disappeared!" Leaf faked an exaggerated look of hopeless despair.

"Whatever are we going to do?" Ash too faked a look of horror, making Serena face palm. This was going to be a long day.

-Will we catch flu?

-Will we be fined?

-Probably, for the contract we have signed.

Suddenly, a wave of quiet washed over the not-so-intact building. Serena looked in hope; was it finally over? And the answer is, of course, no.

"Whatever are we going to do?" Serena saw Ash and Leaf mock hug each other in a faked expression of fear, wailing at the skies in a very comical way.

Pikachu, who was, up to this point, forgotten by everyone including the authors, simply sighed. "Pikachu."

* * *

Meanwhile, a pair of white laboratory mice sat in the cage in deep thought. The taller one sighed dreamily, thinking about that wonderful Ponyta, Phar Fignewton, while the other mouse was busy making complicated otherworldly calculations. A few minutes later, Brain screamed in frustration. Damn it!

"Narf! Oh hey Brain, what are we going to do this afternoon?" The taller mouse, Pinky, who was definitely not pink, said.

"The same thing we'd never done the other afternoons, Pinkie. We'll revert the curse of the-poet-on-the-moon!" At that precise moment, the blackboard upon which he did his calculations, fell on to him, comically squashing the two mice.

"Pinky, I'm in considerable pain."

All he got in response was some disjointed jumble. "Narf, Brain!"

* * *

"Alright now, Sere, it is time!" Ash cracked the goofiest grin ever. Serena sighed internally. She just wanted some peace and quiet! Then, before she knew it, Leaf grabbed her hand and dragged her along.

"Where are we going?" Serena screamed, struggling to not fall down while being dragged around by a highly active brunette carrying a… Corsage? Serena blinked; where the hell did her friend get one?

"Tonight's the night; when it is bedtime,-" Ash suddenly quipped in.

"You'll be drowning

In happiness so overflowing! " In the background, there was a sound of the police siren. "Attention, the Grammar Police is here."

At that, Ash and Leaf shared a look. Before both of them cracked a smirk. Serena gulped; she didn't know what the two have planned, but it couldn't be any good- Woah! Serena almost tripped as Now both Leaf and Ash ran at a ridiculous speed, all while dragging her behind.

"The time has come; tonight's the night" Leaf dramatically paused, somehow managing to do a pirouette, all while jumping forward, dragging Serena with her.

"That you'll fall in love so white!" Serena was slightly confused. What the hell were the two of them doing? And what did they mean by her falling in love? And why would that love be 'white?'

"Pure like silver, true as gold

An aster flower blooms so bold" Serena groaned. They didn't even bother with a big first verse! They went straight to the chorus!

"Gleams like ruby, deep as sapphire,

Passion burning like a fire" Serena sweat dropped; half of that didn't even make sense!

* * *

Lysandre always thought that Luminous City was a beautiful place. Yet despite that, he didn't like spending too much of his time there. Living next to the bustling city life reminded him of how the human greed corrupted nature, twisting beauty. He cringed when he remembered the winner of this year's Art Festival in Laverre City; an image of the Holy Virgin Mary fashioned with Tauros dung and highly perverted pictures. What has this world come down to?

Unfortunately, he had… business to take care of. Xerosic had made a major breakthrough in their project. Yes… Suddenly, he heard a shout to his left.

"Let me go!" Lysandre signed; it was just like people to hurt each other. Well, he supposed he should intervene. Walking closer, to his surprise, he heard singing.

"… Aphrodite's blessed touch,

You will feel happiness so much;

Toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!"

Lysandre blinked. What the-?

"Hard like diamond, pure like pearls

Gleaming like platinum is the human soul

Dancing, twirling in the light

That love sheds upon the night…"

Was that Sycamore? Lysandre blinked; a little girl along with Augustine rushed by, dragging along a preteen boy in a blue jacket and red cap. A soft smile graved Lysandre's features when he saw the look of joy on the faces of the girl and his old friend, Augustine. Yes, perhaps not all hope was lost for humanity.

* * *

Serena panted, desperately trying to catch her breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ash talk to someone on the phone. To be frank, she couldn't care less. Until… Serena jumped back when a strange creature appeared along with a Psychic right in front of her.

"So, you three are scheduled to teleport to Lumiose?" The woman tried to smile charmingly, but it only succeeded in scaring the Serena. Wait, Lumiose.

"No, she is." Serena could almost feel Ash pointing at her with a smirk; oh how she wanted to wipe that off his face…

"Say, aren't you too young to be reserving places that couples usually go to?" The man paused, his brain catching up to his words. Excessive teleportation would do that to a person.

"Nah, we aren't, Miss." Serena stepped back in horror; the psychic's laugh was almost… forced, unnatural…

* * *

 **I think that we've by now established that I suck. So in order to improve, I need advice, constructive criticism. Hell, I've only got 9 reviews, only two of which pointed out my mistakes. So please, review. Oh, and one more thing. I made a new updating schedule that I will try to follow. Key word- try, but whatever.**

 **The Misadventures Of A Master- 1 every week.**

 **A White Rose (if you haven't checked it out, I highly recommend you do so; it is darker and has a more coherent plot line- mostly because I didn't goof around as much.)- once every month**


End file.
